Le poids du silence
by iria-chan
Summary: Le destin semble s'acharner contre eux... Mais Duo n'est pas du genre à se laisser démonter aussi facilement...
1. Chapter 1

**Le poids du silence.**

**Disclamer :** les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Notes **: fanfic****assez vague dans son genre même si je pense que ca sera plus une romance… A voir ca peut changer selon vos avis et mes envies. Pour ce qui est des couples, ben c 'est pas super innovant. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Et bonne lecture a tous !

Le soleil plongeait lentement une mer irradiée d'or alors que le ciel se teintait de violet et de rose donnant aux nuages des allures de cotons colorés. Les mouettes volaient paisiblement, profitant, elles aussi du magnifique paysage. Un voilier voguait au travers des creux sombres que le courant formait dans l'océan et les derniers baigneurs rangeaient leurs affaires déjà nostalgiques de la journée qui s'était écoulée. C'était la fin du week-end, et le poids de la semaine allait une fois de plus se faire sentir sur le visage des passants. Mais pour le moment, le jeune Heero Yui ne s'intéressait qu'à la chaleur que le sable conservait au travers de ses pieds enfouis. C'était une belle journée…

Le soleil laissa la place à la nuit, mais le sable gardait toujours cette chaleur douce et réconfortante, et même si l'air se faisait un peu plus frais, le jeune garçon ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement. De toute façon il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise à manche longue. Les étoiles s'allumèrent dans le champ enivrant des rouleaux qui glissaient sur la plage pour finalement se retirer et retourner dans l'étendue sombre. Les éclairages de sécurités s'activèrent afin de permettre aux navires de ne pas s'échouer sur les criques. Pendant tout ce temps le garçon ne bougea pas, la tête posée négligemment sur les avants bras qui étaient soutenus par ses genoux. Ses cheveux qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules ondulaient silencieusement dans le vent, lui chatouillant les joues et le bout des oreilles.

L'ermitage de l'adolescent fut perturbé par le claquement d'une portière et le bruit d'une avancée dans le sable.

- Il se fait tard Heero, nous devons rentrer.

Sans dire mot, ce dernier se leva à regret, enfilant rapidement ses tongs. Puis, il suivit son père , quelques pas en retrait. Tous deux montèrent dans la voiture, et une fois attaché, Heero continua de regarder le paysage que lui offrait l'océan. Le moteur rugit et le véhicule recula pour finalement disparaître du bord de mer.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et la voiture entra dans une petite villa perchée sur une montagne à quelques centaines de mètres de la plage. Le gravier cria sous le passage des pneus indiquant au chien de garde que ses maîtres étaient de retour.

Le garçon n'attendit pas son père pour entrer dans la demeure. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, ce qui donnait une impression de tranquillité infinie à la salle à manger. On pouvait distinguer par le jeu d'ombre et de lumière une table, des chaises, un grand buffet, une télé…sans s'attarder d'avantage, il monta les escaliers en pierre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La pièce était elle aussi plongée dans l'obscurité, et malgré de grandes difficultés pour ne pas tomber, il n'alluma pas. Il réussit à ouvrir les robinets du lave pied, qui libérèrent deux petites cascades d'eau froide. Heero enleva les résidus de sables encore collés et ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Se fut le tour de la baignoire ensuite, il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans le liquide glacial. Comme d'habitude, un long frisson lui parcourut de dos, et ses membres commencèrent à trembler face à l'écart subit de température. Ses longues mèches se collèrent à son visage ou formaient une vague auréole noire autour de sa tête. Les yeux fermés, il respirait lentement afin de ressentir le moins possible le froid qui l'envahissait lentement. C'est à ce moment que son père frappa à la porte, demandant :

Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres d'une eau noire. Un long soupir de découragement se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

Si tu as un problème, tu cries ok ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, ce qui obligea l'homme à se retirer dans la cuisine. L'atmosphère se fit un peu moins lourde dans la salle de bain, et le silence reprit ses droits. Les oreilles d'Heero étaient à présent complètement immergées et seuls les battements de son cœur raisonnaient inlassablement. Il resta ainsi une longue heure, jusqu'à ce que son père revienne en tapant plus fortement à la porte.

C'est bon maintenant Heero ! Tu peux descendre, le repas est servi !

Comme un automate le garçon se redressa maladroitement, complètement frigorifié et se calfeutra dans une immense serviette. La chaleur revint peu à peu dans le corps tremblant alors que Heero s'activait à se sécher rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant son assiette, admirant une grosse assiette de riz et un bol de crevettes chaudes. Quand son père fut lui aussi à table, ils mangèrent en silence à la seule lueur d'une bougie. Puis vint le dessert accompagné d'une dizaine de comprimés. Aidé d'un grand verre d'eau, il avala les médicaments d'une traite et sortit de table toujours dans le plus grand silence. Son père le regarda partir de la cuisine et s'attela tristement à faire la vaisselle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, l'adolescent se mit en pyjama et monta avec précaution dans son lit. Les draps blancs faisaient naître une impression de protection dans le cœur du garçon tandis que la tapisserie bleue lui rappelait imperceptiblement la mer. Il ne mit pas plus de deux minutes avant de tomber profondément dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le matin pointa lorsque la sonnerie du réveil hurla dans la chambre. Heero encore quelque peu dans la brume mit quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'aller faire sa toilette habituelle. Dix minutes plus tard, il descendit pour le petit déjeuner, heureusement que son père avait préparé ses biscottes et son lait la veille. Il appuya sur le bouton ON du micro-onde et s'installa sur une des deux chaises de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche car sinon il serait obligé d'aller au lycée à pied. Il avala ses cachets et monta pour se laver les dents et le visage, il prit son cartable en tissu et alla déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son père encore endormi. Même si Heero n'était pas démonstratif, il adorait son père, et chaque matin avant de partir sur le chemin du lycée il embrassait son papa dans son sommeil pour le remercier. Et comme d'habitude, quand l'adolescent disparaissait dans le couloir, l'homme s'accordait un léger sourire au milieu de ses couettes. C'était ce genre de choses qui lui donnait la force nécessaire pour tenir.

Heero traversa calmement le jardin et dit bonjour à son chien en attendant le bus de 6 h. Lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta devant la maison, le jeune garçon marcha jusqu'à celui-ci, accordant un bonjour neutre au chauffeur et s'installa au milieu des rangées. De toute façon il était le seul à prendre le bus de 6 heures, à part quelques personnes qui allaient à la ville pour faire les courses. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure avant que les portes du bâtiment scolaire soit en vue.

L'air était encore frais lorsque le garçon posa le pied sur le trottoir et sachant qu'il avait encore une petite heure à attendre l'ouverture du portail, il décida de faire un petit tour dans les environs. Le Lycée St Louis était au centre d'un immense complexe éducatif, ce qui avait pour conséquence de pouvoir pratiquer n'importe quel sport, allant du tennis au golf. Deux milles élèves faisaient parti de cet établissement qui se voulait prestigieux et très sélectif.

Il traversa le stade de course à pied afin de rejoindre son coin secret. Il s'agissait d'une petite rivière qui traversait le campus, comme cette dernière servait à alimenter une usine en contrebas, personne n'avait pu la faire boucher et pour des normes de sécurité aucune infrastructure n'avait été construite à proximité. Ainsi, Heero pouvait s'ériger un nouvel ermitage lorsqu'il était dans le cadre de l'enseignement. Il avait même trouvé une petite retenue d'eau sableuse, où quelques truites s'étaient installées. L'endroit était tout simplement parfait car assez éloigné du stade, et protégé par des grands arbres et des hautes herbes.

Le soleil naissant transperçait avec hésitation le feuillage des protecteurs tandis qu'une libellule voletait au-dessus de l'eau cristalline. L'humidité était encore présente, et la rosé perlait sur les toiles d'araignées. Heero s'installa confortablement sur une bûche qu'il avait mis pour se confectionner un siège de fortune. Et comme à son habitude, il entreprit de regarder la chasse d'une truite, le concert d'un rossignol pour sa belle, un scarabée qui cherchait une quelconque bouse à faire rouler. Il était bien au milieu de la nature, simple spectateur, invisible aux yeux des animaux et des hommes.

Il regarda sa montre et dû renoncer à voir le repas de la truite. Il se leva et s'épousseta avec langueur pour finalement se diriger vers le portail grand ouvert. Lorsqu'il quitta l'herbe tendre pour le goudron, il remarqua que ses chaussures étaient totalement trempées. Il devrait les faire sécher le temps de midi.

Sans plus se poser de question, il pénétra dans l'allée qui conduisait à la cour principale du lycée. Les fleurs avaient bien éclos, les parterres étaient à présent ravissant et donnaient véritablement une touche de bon goût à l'établissement.

Le Lycée St Louis était un ancien château complètement réaménagé à des fins éducatives, mais le style et le cadre donnait un certain orgueil à ceux qui y étudiaient. Pourtant, Heero n'était pas heureux de faire parti de ce monde, mais il faisait simplement avec. Il s'engagea dans un autre chemin qui conduisait aux jardins. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa sur un banc, sortant un livre de géographie. Selon son raisonnement, aujourd'hui serait un jour d'évaluation. La fin du trimestre était proche et les professeurs manquaient sérieusement de notes. Alors qu'il se remémorait l'emplacement des 212 capitales mondiales et leur population, un bruit lui fit perdre le sens de son cours. Cela provenait d'une rangée de haies… Ne cherchant pas plus loin il se replongea dans son manuel, mais les bruits allaient en s'intensifiant. N'y tenant plus, le garçon décida de voir quelle était la source de ce dérangement si oppressant.

Il avança avec calme et mauvaise humeur vers le problème, et lorsqu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer ce qu'il y avait plus en bas. Il poussa un cri d'exclamation. Un couple était entrain de faire l'amour sur la pelouse. La fille était dans sa classe de seconde tandis que le garçon semblait bien plus âgé, sûrement un terminal. Mais Heero ne détailla pas plus l'action, mort de honte. Il courut jusqu'à son sac le souffle court, essayant de limiter les pulsations de son cœur. Mais ce dernier battait si fort qu'il pensait avoir un troupeau d'éléphant lui broyer les tempes. Il enfila rapidement les lanières et commença à marcher rapidement vers les bâtiments. Malheureusement sa progression fut coupée par un :

Hé ! Attends !

Heero pila, n'osant plus bouger, si bien que lorsque l'autre garçon arriva à son niveau il dût se mettre en face de lui pour pouvoir lui parler.

Bon… heu…

L'autre semblait assez gêné par la situation, ce qui permit à Heero d'identifier le fautif. Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur les prunelles améthyste qui lui faisaient face, fières et provocantes à la fois. Celui qu'il avait interrompu dans ses ébats amoureux n'était autre que Duo Maxwell, le garçon le plus en vogue de tout le campus. Immédiatement, il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour ne pas affronter ce regard plus longtemps. Une voix grave et agressive lui fit poser les pieds sur terre.

Tu gardes ça pour toi, c'est clair ?

Heero se sentit attrapé par le col et ferma les yeux pour ne pas crier. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le point lui foncer dans le nez, alors pour ne pas que ce geste se concrétise il réussit à bégayer un :

Je … je ne dirais rien.

Et lorsque l'autre le lâcha, il se remit à courir, mais cette fois-ci de toutes ses forces afin d'être hors de porter de l'adolescent.

Duo regarda le seconde s'enfuir à toute jambe, assez fier de lui, il méritait encore son rang de président des élèves. Au départ, il n'avait pas su comment aborder le problème car très surpris d'être pris en faute de cette manière. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire seconde, il changea rapidement de comportement et cela avait portait ses fruits… La jeune fille s'arrêta à ses côtés, assez désorientée par les dernières minutes. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà l'adolescent se dirigea lui aussi vers le bâtiment principale, sifflotant comme à son habitude.

**A suivre** !

J'espère que vous aimez, j'essaye de compenser le gros vide de ma fic en commençant celle-ci. Si vous avez un commentaire à faire, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais. Et j'accepte aussi les encouragements mdr

Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Le poids du silence**

**Disclamer **: les personnages de gundam wing ne sont pas à moi.

**Notes **: Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont motivée et donc voilà la suite, sisi je peux être très productive. Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre qui fait un peu mieux comprendre la psychologie des deux héros ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Heero courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, mais sa constitution ne lui permit pas de faire un pas de plus sous le préau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses tempes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Malgré ses multiples efforts pour se contrôler, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte et ses poumons n'arrivaient bientôt plus à récupérer de l'oxygène. Les mains à la gorge, le garçon pleurait de douleur et de panique. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il tombe à genoux le visage rouge, trempé de sueur. Plus il forçait sur sa cage thoracique pour inspirer plus elle se contractait. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol ne pouvant plus soutenir la douleur et dans un dernier réflexe il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. C'est alors qu'il perdit totalement connaissance.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Duo marchait tranquillement jusqu'à son bahut, personne n'arrivait avant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire un tour dans les couloirs pour inspecter le niveau de propreté.

Bien que très frimeur et très extroverti, Le jeune homme de 17 ans était le stéréotype du dictateur. Il s'était formé autour de lui une cour dévouée et très compétente. Quatre, son second et son meilleur ami, s'occupait de la caisse générale du Lycée, et gérait principalement les conflits élèves professeurs. Trowa était délégué aux affaires lycéens lycéens, et dirigeait le club de foot et de basquet tandis que Wufei faisait office d'homme de main et surtout de gardien de l'ordre intérieur. Quant à lui, il chapeautait tout ce beau monde, étant le mec le plus beau et le plus charismatique du lycée, il n'avait aucune difficulté à faire plier les professeurs et les élèves à ses désirs. La réaction de la directrice ne s'était pas faîte tarder, donnant carte blanche au président des élèves. Ainsi, la répression venait directement de la base et non des pions, ce qui annihilait toutes révoltes et toutes manifestations. Tout le monde était content et c'était le principal.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Duo franchit les portes automatisées de la cour intérieure, encore un peu dans ses réflexions quand il sentit qu'une chose n'allait pas. Son regard se porta sur les environs pour finalement voir un lycéen complètement avachi sur le sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il avait déjà reprit deux personnes depuis la semaine dernières à se coucher sous le préau. Ce n'était un comportement acceptable pour les élèves de ce lycée, surtout qu'il avait fait aménager au début de l'année un dortoir dans l'aile Est, pour que les fatigués puissent dormir convenablement sans ternir l'image de leur président. Il s'approcha rageusement du flemmard et remarqua qu'il s'agissait en réalité du seconde qui l'avait surpris quelques minutes auparavant. Mais que faisait-il allongé ici ? Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le secoua. Mais au lieu de subir une quelconque résistance, l'épaule s'affaissa, dévoilant le visage inanimé du jeune garçon.

_Hé ! Tu dors !_

Accompagnant ses paroles, Duo assena une grande claque à celui qui osait dormir dans ce lieu. Malgré cela, aucune réaction ne se vit sur le corps alangui. Percutant soudainement que le garçon pouvait être en danger, le natté prit son pouls et ne sentant strictement rien sous ses doigts, il se mordit la langue et criant un :

_Merde _!

Sans perdre de temps, il hurla de toutes ses forces :

_Appelez une ambulance, y a un élève qui est entrain de crever ! _

Et dans le même temps, il prit le corps inanimé dans ses bras en direction de l'infirmerie. Normalement le docteur était toujours présent dés 7 h 15… Duo pestait déjà, s'imaginant que ce dernier avait pris son jour de congé jusqu'au moment où il ne fallait pas. Il courut de plus en plus rapidement, sachant qu'il fallait lui faire un massage cardiaque et comme un con, il n'avait pas voulu participer aux exercices de premiers secours parce que c'était un samedi.

_Putain de merde, t'as pas intérêt de me claquer dans les bras toi_ !

Les quelques élèves qui arrivaient la tête basse en prévision d'une journée harassante virent leur président, un garçon dans les bras, courant rapidement. Certains firent de grand yeux, d'autres étaient morts de jalousies, tandis qu'une faible minorité comprenait que la situation était urgente, surtout vu le visage complètement terrifié du président.

_Putain de merde ! J'en étais sur ! Pourquoi ce jour là, merde_ !

Devant lui était placardé une petite affiche disant que l'infirmier n'était pas là pendant le reste de la semaine à cause d'un stage. Duo jura de tous les noms, ne pouvant plus réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Heureusement pour lui que Quatre avait un bon timing. En effet ce dernier entra juste à ce moment dans l'enceinte du lycée et voyant la scène, il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sans plus attendre, il courut jusqu'à son ami.

_Poses le sur le sol. Et appelles les pompiers_.

L'adolescent s'exécuta toujours en état de semi-choc, il déposa doucement le garçon et sortit précipitamment son portable. Mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à composer les deux chiffres. Après une dizaine d'essais, il réussit finalement à téléphoner. Pendant ce temps Quatre avait entreprit de défaire la chemise de l'inconscient et de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Malgré ses efforts, le cœur ne reprenait pas, et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

_Putain de merde de chiot ! Mais pourquoi il se réveille pas lui_ !

Quatre continua une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'un immense attroupement commençait à les entourer. Les pions arrivèrent ainsi que Trowa et Wufei qui aidés de Hilde et de Sally formèrent un cercle protecteur autour de trio. Le temps s'écoula rapidement et les pompiers embarquèrent le jeune garçon dans un hélicoptère.

Complètement vidés Duo et Quatre se posèrent sur le premier banc escortés par leurs amis. Personne ne parla, attendant que le chef de la bande s'explique.

_Je suis entré dans le préau et j'ai vu ce type complètement avachi, dans un premier temps, j'ai cru qu'il dormait, mais après une grosse tarte, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème, et de fil en aiguille je suis allé à l'infirmerie parce que je ne sais pas faire les massages cardiaques. Et heureusement que Kitty cat était pile à l'heure ! Voilà c'est pas extraordinaire…_

Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement et voyant le malaise de leur boss, ils décidèrent de concert de retourner à leurs conversations habituelles. Bientôt les rires se firent entendre de la part de Duo, la peur était passé. Quatre fit un petit signe aux autres qu'il allait mieux, et tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur classe, apaisés. Pourtant, le jeune américain conservait une petite boule au niveau de l'estomac. C'était la première fois qu'il était exposé à une telle chose, et il espérait sincèrement que le garçon s'en sort vivant. Il se sentait coupable, mais son orgueil l'empêchait de le dire clairement, après tout c'était de la faute de ce gamin, pas de la sienne.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, il resta la tête en l'air, se surprenant à regarder le ciel.

Ces signes ne restèrent pas invisibles au jeune blond qui était installé à côté de lui, il savait pertinemment que son ami avait quelque chose à se reprocher, mais lui faire avouer serait une autre paire de manche…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Heero se réveilla dans une pièce blanche, uniquement meublée de son lit et de quelques appareils. Comme d'habitude, il s'agissait de la chambre 214, celle qui lui était spécialement réservée. Avoir une chambre de libre à l'hôpital est une chose angoissante, savoir que les médecins avait prévu cette alternative en prévision des années de traitements rendait l'enfant encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il se cala un peu mieux dans ses oreillers tout en tâtant les draps pour trouver la télécommande du lit. Une fois la main dessus, il entreprit de faire remonter le dossier pour pouvoir profiter de la vue sur le jardin. Deux perfusions étaient enfoncées dans son bras gauche. Il pouvait sentir les aiguilles lui lacérer les veines. A force de piqûres constantes, ses avants bras n'étaient plus que des zones bleues et vertes parsemées de dizaines de petites cicatrices. Dieu qu'il en avait marre de souffrir continuellement. Mais comme à chaque fois ses idées noires s'éloignèrent à la vision de la petite boîte qui trônait sur son plateau. Un petit paquet d'or aux ficelles rouges. Il n'était pas plus grand que la main, mais il renfermait de délicieux petits chocolats blanc. Oui, il se rappelait encore de ce petit goût savoureux, fondant tendrement sur la langue… Même si à présent les chocolats n'étaient plus que teintés par l'amertume toujours présente des médicaments, il aimait les manger, c'était un peu son réconfort. Et cela voulait surtout dire que son père l'avait veillé. Il ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas le voir au réveil, la dernière fois il était resté dans le coma plus d'un mois avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. Il défit affectueusement le paquet, et découvrit de petits éléphants ivoire. Il en porta un au niveau de ses lèvres gercées et le laissa fondre au creux de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se remémorer un précieux souvenir. Mais fatigué, il retomba sans s'en rendre compte dans les bras de Morphée.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le jour déclinait sur la banlieue nord, et Duo arrivait enfin chez lui. Lui et Quatre habitaient dans le même quartier. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient parlé plus d'une heure au croisement qui séparait leurs maisons.

Il posa lourdement son sac dans l'entrée s'enfermant directement dans sa chambre. Une fois le verrou tourné, il s'accorda une pause, perdant par la même occasion son sourire. Avec lassitude il s'étala sur son lit double, et se remémora cette horrible journée : Trois contrôles, une réunion et une bagarre dans le gymnase. Un long soupir se fit entendre, être le mec le plus populaire et le plus puissant du lycée demandait un effort continue, et des fois ça avait tendance à le lessiver. Mais, cela comportait bon nombre d'avantages qu'il ne voulait surtout pas abandonner. Il glissa lentement sur le parquet chauffé par le soleil et contempla la baie vitrée.

Il possédait une chambre immense et surtout un balcon qui donnait directement sur un grand cerisier. Il fit coulisser la vitre et s'allongea sur le granit chaud. L'arbre le protégeait des rayons du soleil et il se surprit une fois de plus à regarder distraitement le ciel. Ce ciel en ce moment même avait une couleur sombre et envoûtante, tournant entre le violet et le cobalt. Les nuages étaient devenus de grand continents roses et oranges, tandis que Duo se demandait pourquoi ce paysage le touchait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur ce genre de détails et pourtant… Puis sa contemplation dériva sur le jeune homme qu'il avait effrayé, il y avait deux semaines. Personne n'avait entendu parlait de lui depuis cet accident. Seule la directrice lui avait soufflé qu'il était hors de danger et qu'il était entrain de récupérer. Il se mit sur le flanc et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. C'est alors que son frère frappa rageusement contre la porte fermée.

_A table frérot ! On attend que toi_ !

A suivre… 

Continuez à m'envoyez des reviews, ce me motive et donc les chapitres arrivent plus vite. J'attends aussi avec impatiences vos commentaires et vos questions mdr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le poids du silence**

**Disclamer** : les personnages de gundam wing ne sont pas a moi.

**Notes **: voilà le troisième chapitre ! deuxième rencontre entre Heero et Duo et surtout la découverte de quelques secrets. Bonne lecture !

La musique inondait l'immense pièce. Les projecteurs tournaient à tous va, projetant des milliers de rayons changeant de couleur à chaque tour. Les basses vibraient en rythme, poussant les jeunes gens à dépasser leurs limites. Les néons noirs donnaient à l'atmosphère un semblant de mystère et d'envoûtement tandis que le dance floor brillait de mille feux.

Une centaine de personnes dansaient à s'en couper les jambes, enivrés par les battements enfiévrés et les corps glissaient sensuellement les uns contre les autres. Des verres de champagnes trônaient sur les tables vides de leurs occupants. Ceux-ci étaient partis à la chasse à l'amour et à l'illusion d'une nuit.

Duo occupait le centre de la piste de danse, se déhanchant fébrilement contre une barre de fer, montant et descendant lentement contre le métal bouillant. Il avait choisi pour cette fête privée, un pantalon de cuir noir, taille basse oblige, qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses et ses jambes élégantes. Une chaîne passait sur sa taille, provocant des éclairs argentés à chaque mouvement. Un débardeur de soie noire suivait avec ardeur ses pectoraux pour se perdre dans le vide, faisant supposer un ventre plat et chocolaté. Deux colliers en argents volaient autour de son cou, imitant avec perfection le mouvement que subissaient les bracelets de chaque poignet. Les mains du jeune homme montaient sensuellement contre la barre dévoilant deux bagues, l'une représentait un loup et l'autre un serpent. Pour parfaire son habit, il s'était passé un peu de mascara sur ses longs cils afin de faire perdre pied celles et ceux qui oseraient le défié à la danse. Il avait décidé de garder sa natte, mais l'avait parsemée de fils argentés pour briller telle une étoile. Et cela marchait à merveille, tout le monde n'avait d'œil que pour lui. Mais au lieu de choisir une proie, il laissait la frustration monter. Il était le maître et le faisait ressentir.

La foule laissa pénétrer un jeune homme blond, lui aussi très beau. Il était habillé d'un jean blanc et d'une chemise bleue ciel complètement ouverte. Ainsi tous pouvaient fantasmer sur un torse perlant de sueur. Les longues mèches blondes s'agitaient devant un regard bleu opale. Félinement cet ange diabolique s'approcha de son ami et commença à se lover contre lui, glissant secrètement ses mains sous le morceau de soie si encombrant.

C'était le départ d'un long combat, chacun essayait de faire plier l'autre sous le désir d'embrasser son homologue. Les visages se frôlaient langoureusement, tandis que les caresses et les coups de hanches se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. La salle devenait de plus en plus hystérique, voulant-elle aussi bénéficier de ce régime de faveur. Malheureusement pour les plus audacieuses, le dragon surveillait.

Wufei qui avait imité Maxwell pour son habit, d'un regard intimidait tous ceux qui voulaient avancer vers le duo. Et jamais personne n'osait affronter le champion des arts martiaux national, le seul qui avait relevé le défi était resté une semaine à l'hôpital, perdant l'usage de son oreille gauche ad vitam eternam. Celui-ci avait détaché ses cheveux, le rendant simplement trop désirable, et dansait avec application contre Hilde et Sally qui se faisaient une joie de rendre l'ascenseur à leur amant, multipliant-elles aussi les contacts et les baisers. Elles avaient choisi de grandes robes fendues et des colliers en pagaille pour raviver leur beauté légendaire. Tout se passait pour le mieux, et comme d'habitude, tout le monde restait aveuglé par la démonstration de ses deux couples démoniaques. Combien de cœurs sombraient dans un profond désespoir à la simple vue de ses dieux vivants inapprochables !

Leur seule lueur d'espoir restait Trowa Barton, qui était accoudé négligemment contre le bar. Contrairement aux reste du groupe, il ne portait d'un simple T-shirt et un pantalon large. Personne ne l'avait vu monter sur la piste de danse, même complètement bourré. Il restait sur un siège complètement enfermé sur lui-même, fixant avec rage les deux couples. Mais malgré cela, il ne bougeait jamais, attendant sagement que les autres en aient marre de se pavaner devant leurs fans. Quelques filles se risquèrent à l'aborder comme à l'accoutumée, mais à chaque fois il les ignorait et lorsqu'elles se faisaient un peu trop pesante, il disait un vague :

-_dégages, tu me gênes_.

La nuit se passa ainsi, la fièvre montait sans jamais éclater, et les dernières chansons se firent entendre. Le matin n'était plus loin… c'était l'heure de retourner chez soi.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment sur la chambre blanche. Malgré cela, Heero n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son corps le brûlait de plus en plus, annonciateur d'une nouvelle crise. Il se leva discrètement, ne voulant pas se faire seconder par l'infirmière de nuit. Elle était gentille, mais la pudeur et la honte obligeait le jeune garçon à ne pas réclamer d'aide. Sa chambre était équipée spécialement d'une grande baignoire pour ses bains habituels. Enlevant avec attention la robe blanche qui lui couvrait les épaules, il tourna les robinets et pliant précautionneusement l'habit dans un coin. Puis, il prit une serviette et la déposa à côté du bain. Il glissa dans l'eau glaciale, ne pouvant réprimer une grimace de douleur. Il n'avait pas pensé à enlever ses perfusions qui lui maintenaient le bras en l'air, ouvrant de petites fentes carmin. Il s'appliqua à les enlever de ses veines et se recoucha dans le liquide sombre. Le froid commençait déjà à lui engourdir les jambes et les mains, mais grâce à lui il ne sentait plus la douleur de son avant bras et sentait la température de son corps se stabiliser. Il ferma lentement les yeux prenant sa respiration et sombra dans sa petite mer. Les bruits devinrent lointains et son cœur se faisait à nouveau entendre, rapide essayant de maintenir un peu de chaleur dans ses organes. Ses épaules s'échouèrent dans un son sourd contre le fond de la baignoire. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus présent obligeant son corps à trembler pour ne pas succomber, mais cela lui permettait de rester en vie alors c'était le principal. Une heure s'écoula, rythmé par l'apnée du garçon qui allait recueillir un peu d'oxygène toutes les deux minutes. Quand il ne sentit plus ses pieds et ses mains, il sortit de l'eau se frottant vigoureusement pour ne pas attraper froid et alla se recoucher, tout en remettant avec regret les seringues dans le bras.

Les étoiles étaient belles ce soir, oui elles resplendissaient dans leur beauté éternelle et donnaient un grand châle à une lune bien ronde. La lumière céleste se propageait dans l'embrasure de la grande fenêtre, parsemant l'obscurité de blanc et de lumière. Cette vision était magnifique et elle permit au garçon de s'endormir paisiblement. Qui pour cette nuit oublia ses tourments pour un rêve meilleur.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Le matin donnait naissance au monde des hommes, et c'est donc avec lenteur que la ville s'éveilla. Le lycée St Louis se remplit peu à peu, devenant au fil des quarts d'heure un peu plus vivant, les clameurs prirent la place du silence et les masses de lycéens se répandirent dans les cours et les jardins. Il était huit heures pile et pourtant un élève restait immobile devant le portail, complètement indécis. Il serrait fort la main de son père, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul face à la dure réalité. L'homme avait bien essayé d'insuffler de la confiance et du courage dans son fils, mais celui-ci avait retrouvé le même comportement que lorsqu'il était âgé de 10 ans. Heero s'accrochait désespéramment à la main de son protecteur, il n'osait pas affronter le retour dans le lycée seul, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors il essayait de retarder l'échéance. Le gardien commença à fermer la grille et son papa dans un geste affectueux et tendre lui prit la tête entre les mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui soufflant :

_Je sais que tu es fort Heero. Tu y arriveras . _

Puis il le poussa doucement vers le lycée, rompant ainsi le contact physique. Le garçon gorgé de confiance avança jusqu'au niveau du vieil homme et lui adressa un bonjour. Mais lorsque la voiture démarra tout le courage se dissolu face à une peur bien présente. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, n'osant plus bouger. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ce poing si gros qui lui arrivait en pleine figure, c'était les rires des autres, c'était la douleur et la honte, la honte d'être lui et pas un autre. La honte de voir son père pleurer à cause de lui. Ses doigts se trituraient maladroitement et ses yeux étaient de plus en plus humides. C'est alors qu'il pensa une fois de plus à la scène. Un hurlement se fit entendre, et le garçon fit demi-tour s'écrasant contre les portes en fer, vociférant des :

_Papa ! Papa ! Aides moi ! Papa !_

Le gardien déboula rapidement et s'approcha du garçon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et qui se blessait contre la grille, tellement il était terrifié. Bientôt toutes les fenêtres furent remplies de curieux, tandis que des pions se précipitaient pour aidez le vieil homme à sortir l'enfant de sa torpeur. Mais Heero ne voyait plus rien, il était juste aveuglé par la terreur et la douleur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on le transportait à bout de bras jusqu'à la salle de repos. Une fois sur le lit, le garçon cessa de se débattre pour se noyer sous les couvertures. Tout le monde était sous le choc et personne ne savait quoi faire. La directrice ordonna qu'un pion reste avec lui en attendant que son père puisse le récupérer.

Sous les draps, Heero pleurait silencieusement, il avait tellement honte, tout le monde allait encore se moquer de lui. Et son père pleurerait encore à cause de lui. Il serra ses poings meurtris contre son visage pour ne pas hurler à nouveau, pour limiter la casse, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir un peu plus. Le sang s'écoulait lentement de ses plaies sans qu'aucun gémissement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. S'ils découvraient qu'il était blessé, il l'obligerait à se faire soigner et seul le docteur pouvait le soigner, personne d'autre, même pas son père.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La rumeur ne mit pas longtemps à se répandre. Le seconde avait fait pipi dans son froc quand son papa l'avait laissé tout seul devant le lycée et de peur de se foutre la fonte, il avait essayé de fuir, mais il était tellement minable qu'il n'arrivait même pas à sauter la grille.

Bien entendu, l'information arriva rapidement à Duo et celui-ci assez intrigué se dirigea tout naturellement avec Wufei vers la salle de repos. Le pion interdit à l'asiatique de faire un pas de plus, tandis qu'il s'effaça devant le président des élèves. La dernière fois qu'un pion avait empêché ce dernier de faire quelque chose, il avait été surpris avec des magazines pédophiles dans ses affaires. Maxwell n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, il avait le pouvoir et comptait bien le garder. Le pion fit donc profil bas et ferma la porte de la pièce pour stationner devant aux côté d'un chinois qui le foudroyait du regard.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, ce qui filtrait la lumière du jour, sûrement pour permettre au seconde de se reposer. Il s'avança et repéra le lycéen. Ce dernier était en boule, complètement enseveli dans les couvertures, si bien que pas un millimètre de peau sortait des tissus. Sans faire de bruit il s'installa sur le lit adjacent, attendant que le mec se réveille.

Aux bout de quelques minutes de silence, il vit la forme bouger et finalement une touffe de cheveux dépassa des draps, ainsi qu'un visage gonflé de larmes. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir repérait car il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour sortir du lit. Un petit cri se fit entendre, rapidement éteint par un grognement sourd. Il se tenait le bras, sûrement une conséquence des coups donnés au portail.

Quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la place, il s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Duo. Le regard violine le fixait avec dérision et curiosité. La voix suave du président parvint enfin aux oreilles du jeune garçon.

_Quel est ton nom ?_

_Heero… Y… Low. _

Le garçon ne leva pas les yeux lors de sa réponse, et sa voix était celle d'un enfant. Il restait immobile à quelques mètres du jeune américain.

_C'est la deuxième fois que l'on se croise et c'est la deuxième fois que tu me provoques des ennuis. _

Heero ferma les yeux à cette phrase, Dieu qu'il avait mal, il savait qu'il n'était pas utile, mais le dire de cette façon était réellement blessant. Sans plus tarder, il se précipita vers la sortie pour ne pas une fois de plus affronter le regard meurtrier. Mais à peine sa main touchait la poigné que le président lui bloquait le passage, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite. La panique se lut sur le visage du jeune garçon, qui recula d'un pas par réflexe. Il faisait une bonne tête de moins que l'autre adolescent ce qui lui donnait encore plus la frousse.

_Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? T'es un pisseux qui n'arrive même pas à aller à l'école sans son papa_

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux à cette phrase, et alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler il réussit à murmurer :

_Je vous en pris laissez moi sortir. S'il vous plait. _

Duo le regarda un instant et après un soufflement de dénigrement il ouvrit le porte laissant le passage libre.

_Ouais c'est bien parce que ça me plait, pauvre tafiole_.

Sans plus attendre le garçon sortit de la pièce et se retrouva devant le regard bienveillant de son père, la main levée, prête à frapper sur le battant de la porte.

_Papa…_

Avec douceur, son père le prit par l'épaule et le conduisit accompagné par la directrice vers la sortie pour rejoindre l'hôpital, sous le regard acide du président des élèves. Quatre qui avait rejoint Wufei devant la porte s'était engouffré un instant dans la pièce et remarqua une grande tache noire dans les draps. Il s'approcha et s'aperçut qu'à la place de la pisse tellement attendue, s'étalait du sang coagulé.

**A suivre !**

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Non mais si je vous jure c'est bien un futur 1 fois 2 ! J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec joie et si vous voulez une suite rapide laissez moi un petit mot !

kiss


	4. Chapter 4

**Le poids du silence.**

**Disclamer **: les personnages de gundam wing ne sont pas à moi.

**Notes** : Bon alors ce chapitre est un point important de la fic, même si il vous semble un peu vide. Sans ce dernier mon histoire ne tiendrait pas la route, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les précédents. Moi j'ai bien trippé, pour la dernière partie bien entendu, avant c'est un peu dur. Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait depuis deux jours que Heero restait enfermé dans sa chambre bleue. Il ne sortait de son abri que pour manger et prendre des bains. Son père avait pu constater que tous les efforts de ces cinq dernières années s'étaient envolés, son fils était redevenu aussi fragile que le cristal. Sans pouvoir contenir sa peine, il pleurait de longues heures dans la cuisine essayant d'épargner à son fils la vue d'un père si faible. Mais le garçon se doutait bien que son père n'en pouvait plus. Alors la peur se transforma en angoisse et en mal-être, il avait gardé la grande robe d'hôpital, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un enfant égaré et déstabilisé. Ses cheveux tombaient à présent jusqu'à ses omoplates en longues mèches pendantes. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et les cernes.

Il n'était vraiment pas fort, il ne méritait pas l'attention de son papa. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le coin du mur, resserrant la couette bleutée. Même la chaleur des plumes ne pouvait le réconforter. Sa maman disait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau des anges que l'on mettait dans une étoffe de soie pour permettre aux gentils garçon de faire de beaux rêves. Une nouvelle larme perla à cette pensée, et un petit gémissement se fit entendre.

_Maman… j'ai tant besoin de toi…_

Mais seul le silence lui répondait et comme d'habitude il éclatait en sanglot, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais la revoir. Aujourd'hui la pluie tombait drue, s'écrasant avec violence contre les vitres et provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. La lumière disparaissait dans la pièce et les ténèbres rongèrent peu à peu les dernières défenses du garçon. N'y tenant plus, il hurla en tremblant un :

_Papa ! Aides moi !_

Une course précipitée se fit entendre dans l'escalier et la porte vola contre le mur. Son père d'abord paniqué par le cri angoissé, fut soulagé de voir que son petit allait bien. Il s'agenouilla à côté et doucement sans se presser, il posa la tête de son fils sur sa cuisse, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. L'enfant pleurait et pleurait encore, se confondant en un millier d'excuses, les mains accrochées au pantalon de l'homme. Mais voir son trésor aussi mal, lacéra le cœur de l'adulte, qui à son tour ne put s'empêcher de délivrer des perles argentées, qui roulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Il enserra son précieux fardeau contre lui, pour essayait de le calmer, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Mais sans cet espoir de plus en plus lointain, que leur restaient-ils ?

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

C'était le dernier jour de classe avant les vacances, et tout le lycée était en effervescence. Duo avait énormément de boulot pour tenir en laisse toute cette énergie. Heureusement que Wufei et Trowa étaient là pour tanner les rebellions. C'est avec résignation que le jeune américain, s'engouffra dans une salle de cours. Là, était regroupé son état major, Quatre parlait avec deux pions tandis qu'une dizaine de gros bras sans cerveau et avides de pouvoir l'attendaient. Sans les regarder, il s'installa sur le bureau de l'estrade et commença d'une voix agressive.

_Je vous avais demandé d'éviter tout débordement durant les épreuves sportives ! Résultat, deux élèves ont haussé le ton devant un professeur et trois filles se sont enfuies pour aller jouer à la marelle ! _

Les gros allaient répondre en se confondant en excuses mais Duo les devança d'un geste rageur.

_Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes sincèrement désolé, si vous êtes des incapables, vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre les rangs des tafioles ! Je ne veux plus de ça ! C'est clair !_

De peur de se faire plus engueuler et surtout de se mettre le boss à dos, ils hochèrent tous la tête et se retirèrent discrètement. C'est à cet instant que Quatre se dirigea vers son ami, alors que les pions disparaissaient eux aussi dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_C'est chaud aujourd'hui. _

Se sachant seul avec son meilleur ami, le président remit son sourire joyeux et sauta avec agilité de la table pour rejoindre le blond.

_Ca met de l'animation ! Et en plus ça montre qu'on est les mecs de la situation !_

Quatre éclata de rire devant les mimiques exagérées de l'américain qui faisait le V de victoire avec le sourire Bright.

_Ouaip, en plus c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances !_

_Ha mon dieu un terroriste ! Sors de ce corps vil démon des vacances !_

Pour réussir son exorcisme, Duo utilisa ses doigts tueurs qui commençaient à s'enfoncer avec précision dans les côtes du jeune blond. Après une minute de combat acharné, ce dernier céda s'effondrant au sol les larmes aux yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et Trowa apparut, immédiatement son visage se ferma devant la scène et d'un ton mauvais il s'introduit :

_Vous avez pas fini bande de gamins ! On vous entend du fond du couloir. _

Pour seule réponse les deux jeunes gens lui tirèrent vivement la langue tout en se remettant debout.

_Duo, la directrice veut te voir. _

Le président le dépassa avec un sourire charmeur et lui déposa rapidement un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres, avant de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées dans le couloir pour éviter le poing qui le frôla avec hargne. Une fois l'américain disparu, le français fixa son regard sur le dos du blond qui regardait par la fenêtre. Une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui rien qu'à cette vision. D'une voix timide il souffla un :

_Quatre…_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer l'autre garçon se retourna violemment et le foudroya du regard. Avec une pointe de venin il mit fin à la conversation.

_Je ne suis pas disponible pour toi. Pour qui tu te prends pour essayer de m'enlever Duo. Je me fiche que ça te choques ou que ça te perturbes, JE serais le petit copain de Duo avant la fin de l'année ! Avec ou sans ton soutien ! _

Accompagnant ses paroles il sortit lui aussi de la pièce et lâcha un :

_Et n'essaies pas de l'éloigner de moi, notre amitié pourrait sauter à cause de ça, ne l'oublie pas_.

Trowa serra les poings, mais ne dit rien, baissant la tête pour ne pas soutenir le regard acéré de son ami. Il put sentir le léger parfum de sable chaud lorsque ce dernier le dépassa avec rage. Dieu qu'il aimait cette odeur. Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches sous la pression et n'y tenant plus, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur. La peinture s'effrita et le plâtre forma une sphère, marque du désespoir qui saisissait le garçon.

_T'es trop con. _

Ses yeux le brûlaient, et il s'affaissa contre le pan de mur, tombant à genoux sous le poids de la tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ! Pourquoi !

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La sonnerie se déversa dans les couloirs vides du château, bientôt envahis par une armée d'éléphants et de gnous qui couraient vers les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Des clameurs de joie et des hurlements hystériques retentirent à travers les longs murs. Le moment tant attendu arrivait enfin et les lycéens ne pensaient plus qu'à sortir de cet enfer. Les escaliers se firent piétiner par le troupeau tellement leur empressement était visible. Les élèves prirent de la vitesse dés la sortie du bâtiment, sprintant pour arriver les premiers au portail. Alors qu'un terminal était au dernier tournant, annonciateur de leur liberté, il se stoppa précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux, comme si on lui avait arraché tout espoir. Le peloton s'écrasa contre les malheureux qui s'étaient arrêtés, mais tous purent voir à leur grand effroi leur président avec la totalité de son service d'ordre. Quatre et Trowa étaient juste derrière son dos, le mettant un peu plus en valeur. Tandis que Wufei et deux rangées de musclor bloquaient allégrement les grilles ouvertes. Devant la populace médusée, Duo s'avança d'un pas sur vers les premiers rangs et d'une voix joyeuse et sensuelle il s'exclama :

_En tant que président des élèves, je voulais vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances ! Mais comme je sais qu'il est difficile de le dire à cet instant, ben j'ai employé les grands moyens. Donc je vous souhaite à tous de merveilleuses vacances, et j'espère vous revoir en forme pour la rentrée !_

Prise d'un élan de soulagement, la foule ovationna son représentant, et quelques filles se jetèrent dans les bras du beau châtain, vite repoussées par ses seconds. Dans une atmosphère bonne enfant, tous se dire au revoir en se faisant la bise ou en échangeant des poignés de mains viriles. Le barrage s'ouvrit de lui-même et tous saluèrent Wufei au passage ainsi que ses troupes. Mais dés que leurs pas les menaient en dehors de l'enceinte du lycée, l'hystérie reprit de plus belle. Tout le monde sautait, courait à tout va, juste pour montrer qu'ils étaient enfin en vacance.

De sa fenêtre la directrice regardait avec attention la scène qui se passait devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose dans toute sa carrière. Ce jeune Duo Maxwell était un cas exceptionnel, il réunissait toutes les qualités pour devenir un grand politicien, mais pouvait aussi se lancer dans une profession ou les foules seraient à ses pieds. Il avait tout pour lui et le faisait savoir, entretenant avec application son image de marque. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle sortit de son bureau, elle aussi allait pouvoir se faire bronzer en Corse.

Lorsque la foule fut complètement sortie, ce fut au tour de Duo et de Quatre de sauter partout, hurlant leur joie. Ils dansèrent une danse réunissant la valse, le tango, la salsa, et surtout la macarena, sous le regard abasourdi de leurs amis.

_C'est les vac ! YAHOOOO_ !

Sans plus attendre le président enleva son étiquette de tyran pour redevenir le jeune homme charmant et complètement enfantin qu'il était. Il dit au revoir à ses amis ne se lassant pas de faire des bisous à toutes les joues qu'il rencontrait. C'est à cet instant qu'une grosse berline noire métallisée et décapotable klaxonna.

_Bon aller les choux, mon frère m'attend ! Bonnes vacances_ !

Il se jeta dans les bras d'un Quatre à moitié en larme, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui et déposa un kiss sonore sur sa joue pour finalement courir comme un lapin pour sauter dans la décapotable.

Son frérot le reçut avec une petite tape sur le haut du crâne, tout en démarrant en trombe pour impressionner les quelques filles qui regardaient avec passion la scène. Chez les Maxwell la classe était génétique.

La voiture prit de la vitesse, glissant avec grâce sur le macadam. Duo mit un cd et la musique inonda les environs, ça allait vraiment être de bonnes vacances !

**A suivre…**

En espérant que vous soyez toujours autant motivé pour une suite. J'attend avec impatience vos reviews, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !


	5. Chapter 5

**Le poids du silence**

**Disclamer **: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Notes **: un chapitre que tout le monde va adorer normalement. Ben oui les vides ca existe aussi ! mais ne croyait pas que l'histoire va bientôt s'achever, se serait mal me connaître. Bonne lecture !

Les vagues roulaient paisiblement sur la plage, allant et venant au rythme léger des rouleaux mousseux. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel dépourvu de nuages, répandant sa douce chaleur sur les grains de blés entassés en un océan doré. Un petit crabe se déplaçait méticuleusement pour ne pas tomber dans les trous formés par le vent et les humains. Alors qu'il franchissait un petit mont sableux, une tempête se déclencha, détruisant tout sur son passage. Duo courait avec enthousiasme sur la plage, sa grande natte se balançant souplement entre ses reins dénudés. Il fut rapidement suivit par son frère. Dans un grand freinage digne des grands champions de ski, il provoqua un immense raz de marée pour le petit crustacé.

_Là, et pas ailleurs ! On à une trop belle vue !_

Accompagnant ses paroles, l'adolescent dégaina une immense serviette aux tons jaunes et oranges, qu'il déroula dans le vent pour la poser avec application. Une fois cette terrible opération effectuée, il assura ses positions en positionnant des objets assez lourds dans chaque coin de celle-ci pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises lors de son retour sur la terre ferme. Son frère, s'installa à côté de son camp militaire, beaucoup moins bien organisé.

_Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts frérot. _

_C'est mon problème à ce que je sache. _

L'adolescent ignora la remarque blessante comme à chaque fois. Son frère était âgé de 3 ans de plus et contrairement aux apparences, il ne s'entendait pas bien avec le dernier de la famille. Etant le plus responsable et le plus sérieux, leurs parents lui avaient donné carte blanche pour faire de Duo un enfant prodigue. Et il avait parfaitement rempli son rôle, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Pour lui, son petit frère n'était qu'un petit frimeur et un surtout un gros prétentieux, mais en tant que Maxwell, personne ne devait voir leur différent, question de réputation et de prestige.

Duo se leva et se dirigea joyeusement jusqu'au bord de la plage, savourant l'eau salée lui caresser doucement les pieds. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, se sentant revivre, ses pieds étaient à présent entièrement recouverts de sable mouillé. Il se retourna et vit que son frère n'était plus là.

_Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. _

Et sans plus attendre, il se jeta à l'eau dans un beau plongeon. L'eau glissait sur sa peau brûlante tandis que sa natte se chargeait peu à peu de liquide. Il commença par une brasse coulée, et enchaîna avec vivacité un crawl. L'expression « comme un poisson dans l'eau » lui semblait à cet instant emplit de bon sens. La fatigue se faisait ressentir, mais ses muscles réclamaient un investissement encore plus important, alors pour clôturer avec brio il entama un superbe papillon. La douleur s'immisça rapidement dans ses épaules tandis que sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, mais il résistait et la côte se faisait plus proche à présent. Qu'il était bien là, y'avait pas à dire, il était vraiment un bon nageur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'entraînait tous les lundis soir. Dans un dernier effort il donna un grand coup de bras dans l'eau pour s'échouer comme une baleine contre le sable. Quelle sensation ! Se sentir porter doucement par les vagues, pour finalement se reposait sur une plage chaude et accueillante.

Il allait se lever quand soudain, on le tira précipitamment en arrière, lui faisant claquer la mâchoire contre le sol. Sur le coup, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre de l'air et il voyait déjà l'eau envahir son champ de vision. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le vide et réussit à se retourner pour voir un homme l'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les profondeurs. Sentant la panique prendre le dessus, l'adolescent se débattit fébrilement, ses poumons se déchiraient sous le manque d'air et ses tempes battaient douloureusement. Il se sentait déjà tourner de l'œil quand on le souleva hors de l'eau.

Le froid prit possession du corps de l'américain qui dans un réflexe de survie prit une grande bouchée d'oxygène, toussant comme un mourant. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que l'auteur de cette blague de très mauvais goût n'était autre que son frère adoré. Dans un souffle, il dit d'une voix dégoûtée :

_Pauvre con. _

_En voilà des manières mon cher frérot. _

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans son monde, il l'enfonça à nouveau dans la mer, lui faisant allègrement boire la tasse.

_Tu disais ?_

Duo, cracha ses poumons, essayant de se libérer de l'étaux inflexible de son porteur.

_ok… ok…_

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il était le seul à pouvoir foutre la honte à son frère et ne s'en lassait jamais.

_Tu vois quand on sait pas respirer sous l'eau, ben on reste sagement sur la plage !_

Duo ne répliqua pas sachant qu'il aurait encore droit à un bain forcé, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme, il se sentit lancé sur le côté. Grâce à ses réflexes il se réceptionna avec maladresse évitant un beau bleu sur ses fesses. La rage monta en lui, il en avait marre de ce connard qui se croyait le plus fort et le plus beau. Sans réellement sans rendre compte, il siffla un :

_Pauvre abruti_.

C'est en voyant son frère se retourner les yeux ivres de rage, qu'il remarqua la bourde qu'il avait faîte. Il se releva rapidement pour courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais son frère était trop grand et trop rapide pour rivaliser. Ce dernier en quelques enjambés l'avait rattrapé et tira avec violence sur la natte à moitié défaite. Duo fut projeté en arrière tellement le choc était brutal, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Mais à peine avait-il touché le sol qu'un coup de pied lui bloqua la respiration. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il savait ce qui allait arrivait alors pourquoi ? Un coup lui arriva en plein visage et le noir se colla à son esprit.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**oo

Ce soir là, Heero se promenait avec son chien sur le littoral. Les médecins avaient noté une légère amélioration dans son état de santé, ce qui avaient provoqué chez les Low une liesse depuis longtemps disparut. Il pouvait enfin arrêter son traitement, pour un nouveau qui semblait plus léger et beaucoup moins contraignant. Pour fêter ça son père était allé faire le plein de course, autorisant son fils à faire une balade avec son chien sur le bord de mer durant son absence. Seule contrainte : le téléphone portable toujours allumé et un gros bisou sur la joue. Heero avait accepté avec bonheur, et il accorda un gentil sourire à son papa. Le premier depuis 3 ans…

La nuit était tombée sur la mer, la transformant en une immensité ténébreuse. La lune était presque invisible tellement son croissant était fin et les étoiles restaient encore discrètes devant les dernières lueurs diurnes.

Le jeune garçon croisa quelques passants qui furent soulagés de le voir à nouveau se promener, ils lui adressèrent des paroles pleines de courage et de fierté, ce qui gonfla un petit peu le cœur desséché d'Heero. Il arrivait enfin à son endroit favori, le bord de la plage, marche entre la terre et l'océan. Il s'installa confortablement dans le sable, profitant de la chaleur de ce dernier, sa grosse boule de poil sur les genoux. Sans y prêter attention, il se coucha doucement, faisant jouer un instant ses abdominaux discrets. Puis le contact réconfortant des grains se mêlant à sa chevelure ébène lui fit quitter un instant la Terre. A cet instant, il était une étoile filante, esquivant avec fougue les planètes frôlant la voie lactée de son voile lumineux, et répandant un peu de rêves sur ce monde si matérialiste.

Le point de chute fut les mouvements répétitifs de son chien et les grondements sourds qu'il émettait en direction de la mer. Intrigué, le jeune garçon se redressa, mais rien ne semblait être devant lui, l'obscurité semblait trop opaque pour pouvoir apercevoir un quelconque oiseau ou poisson. Un sursaut s'empara d'Heero quand une voix peu assurée lui parvint.

_Excusez-moi, vous auriez un téléphone ? _

Remit de son moment de surprise, il appliqua une caresse réconfortante à son chien pour lui intimer d'arrêter de grogner. A ce geste ce dernier s'exécuta sans rechigner. Une ombre se détacha du noir, pour se rapprocher légèrement, mais elle était encore trop loin pour pouvoir la détailler. Il semblait qu'il était en face d'un adolescent ou d'un jeune adulte au timbre de voix, mais son constat s'arrêtait là.

_J'habite en ville et j'ai pas de voiture. Comme les bus s'arrêtent à 18 h 30, ben je sais pas trop comment faire. Alors se serait sympa si vous pouviez me prêter un peu de crédit pour pouvoir téléphoner à mon père. _

C'est à cet instant que les lumières s'activèrent, chassant les ténèbres pour dévoiler un adolescent, en shirt de bain à fleur. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de sable, tandis que ses bras se frottaient énergiquement contre son ventre finement musclé. Il semblait frigorifié. Un petit collier enserrait légèrement son coup tandis que de longues mèches aux reflets argent restaient collées à ses épaules tremblantes. Dans un dernier regard, Heero inspecta le visage de cet inconnu, et resta bloqué sur le violet qui prenait possession des yeux du jeune homme. Il fit un pas de recul réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Duo Maxwell, la peur au ventre. Par instinct le canidé se remit à grogner pour mettre en garde l'étranger. L'américain fit de même se rendant compte de l'identité de son homologue.

_Ho putain…_

Il se recula à nouveau, sentant que le chien pouvait attaquer à tout moment.

_Laisse tomber… c'est pas grave…_

Et sans plus de protocole, il se renfonça dans l'obscurité en courant. Déjà qu'il craignait les chiens, alors si en plus l'autre voulait se venger de l'autre fois il était vraiment mal.

Heero sortit de son mutisme, réalisant que le terminal avait disparut. Ce Maxwell était le pire de ses soucis, mais contrairement à ce dernier, il ne laissait pas les gens dans le besoin. N'écoutant que son humilité, il se précipita à la poursuite du lycéen. Mais il avait oublié un facteur déterminant, et ce dit facteur le dépassa rapidement pour aboyer contre le fugitif.

_Opale ! Coucher !_

Se guidant aux grognements, il arriva sur l'adolescent qui était allongé par terre, n'osant plus bouger, son chien à côté de lui.

_Excusez là, elle est très protectrice._

Duo n'osa pas se relever, mais lorsque la chienne partit s'installer derrière son maître, un peu de courage revint dans ses boyaux, et il se remit debout un peu tremblant.

_C'est.. c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je crains un peu les chiens alors bon…_

Les deux adolescents revinrent sur la route sans s'adresser la parole. Heero trop perturbé pour dire un mot, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, et Duo trop honteux pour engager la conversation.

Soudain, l'américain vit un téléphone entrer dans son champ de vision, pas un modèle formidable mais il restait un moyen de communication.

_merci…_

Il s'arrêta et composa rapidement le numéro de la maison sans grand succès, il essaya le travail et les portables sans aucun résultat, c'était vraiment pas de chance…

_Putain… personne n'est là bien sûr. _

Le seconde ne dit rien à cette remarque, restant légèrement en retrait. Avec résignation, il lui redonna le téléphone, il était partit pour une bonne nuit de marche à pied…

_je … je peux demander à papa de te ramener… si tu veux…_

Sur le moment, Duo avait réellement envie de rire, « papa », comme ça sonnait minablement. Mais se sachant en mauvaise posture, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air pour une simple remarque.

_Ouais se serait sympa, mais bon c 'est pas une obligation non plus tu sais. _

Sans plus attendre, le garçon composa à son tour un numéro, mais contrairement aux fois précédente, on décrocha.

_Papa ? Oui c'est pour te demander si tu pouvais venir me chercher en voiture, il y à un élève de mon lycée qui essaye de rentrer chez lui et… oui… oui, il se nomme Duo, Duo Maxwell c'est notre président… Non, je sais pas… non non… ha si une couverture…. Oui… à toute suite papa…_

Il raccrocha sans regarder le garçon qui était à ses côtés, un peu gêné par la situation, lui qui voulait uniquement se promener un peu…

La voiture arriva dix minutes plus tard sans que les deux adolescents n'échangent un mot. Monsieur Low sortit du véhicule en adressant une couverture à l'américain et prenant son fils dans ses bras, ce qui surprit énormément Duo. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis un an, ils étaient vraiment bizarres… Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage que le père dit d'une voix calme mais assez froide :

_Enlevez vous le sable, et montez devant pour me montrer la route_.

Ce dernier s'exécuta un peu sonné devant le timbre de voix employé à son égard. Une fois monté à l'avant, il remercia le père du seconde et les guidèrent jusqu'à son quartier résidentiel. Quand la voiture se stoppa enfin, Duo adressa un dernier remerciement qui cette fois sonnait un peu plus vrai. Et se surprit à frapper doucement contre la vitre arrière qui se baissa quelques secondes plus tard. La lumière du réverbère pénétra avec douceur dans l'habitacle dévoilant le visage blême d'un adolescent assez fatigué. Ses longues mèches brunes cachaient un regard embué par le sommeil teinté d'un bleu marin, aussi intense que le plus profond des lagons. Le plus âgé fit un petit sourire à son sauveur d'une nuit, touché par le regard un peu perdu du jeune garçon. Pris d'une petite pulsion il entra dans l'encadrement de la voiture, et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue du seconde, lui soufflant au passage :

_Merci Heero c'était vraiment gentil_…

Complètement bouleversé, l'asiatique mit quelques secondes avant de percuter la remarque et répondit le feu aux joues.

_de … de rien…_

Duo, laissa la voiture redémarrer et la scruta jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la colline, un léger goût de prune sur les lèvres. Il resserra la serviette autour de lui, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune.

**A suivre !**

A je suis sure que vous êtes heureuses, je suis super gentille quand même, voyant votre douleur devant notre pauvre petit Heero j'ai décidé de modifier le scénario pour incorporé un peu de tendresse à ce monde de brute !

**Petit concours** maintenant :

Sachant que la question qui revient tout le temps dans les reviews est :

Tous le monde : QUELLE EST LA MALADIE DE HEERO ?

Moi : oui voilà, donc voilà ma solution à ce problème, posez un autre problème encore pire mdr.

**C'est à vous de devinez la « maladie de Heero »** et le ou la première qui découvrira le terrible secret aura l'immense privilège ( si s'en est un) de choisir la fin de mon hsitoire ! ( triste, death, heureuse…) voilà bonne chance aux participants et que le meilleur gagne !


	6. Chapter 6

**Le poids du silence**

**Disclamer **: les personnages de gundam wing sont la propriété exclusive de bandaï

**Notes :** bon c'est un chapitre encore dans le mignon, c'est pas ma faute vous m'avez contaminé. Mais l'histoire avance et c'est le principal. Bonne lecture à tous.

La première semaine de vacance allait bientôt s'achever. Duo regarda et regarda encore le calendrier avec des yeux larmoyants pour lui intimer de remonter le temps. Voyant que le bout de carton restait de marbre devant ses mimiques, il soupira à fendre l'âme et s'écroula dans son pouf. Le siège se déforma rapidement pour former un moule parfait du dos de l'adolescent, provoquant ainsi une vague de réconfort dans le corps immobile de l'américain. Malgré cela, Duo était réellement déprimé, il n'avait strictement rien fait de cette semaine : lever 2 heures, télé à profusion, jeux vidéos, tours de vélo, même pas la moindre petite soirée…

_Raaa, c'est bon il m'en reste encore une après tout !_

Lassé de ressembler à une flaque de fainéantise, il se releva d'un coup de rein et fit un mini footing dans le vide pour se motiver. Il était le mec le plus envié du lycée, il n'allait pas quand même devenir une vulgaire ombre de son palmarès spectaculaire. Il scruta sa chambre pour définir l'activité de la journée. Son immense lit ressemblait au mont Everest, ravagé par des tonnes de fringues toutes froissées. Le sol était dans un état similaire, complètement miné par des chaussettes et des caleçons. Son étagère était ouverte laissant deviner un véritable capharnaüm. Le seul endroit qui était superbement propre et rangé était son bureau.

_Bizarre, hein ? Bon aller c'est décidé, grand ménage de printemps ! Et après…_

Tout de suite, sa bonne humeur perdit de l'altitude lorsque son regard se perdit sur son cartable. Avec appréhension, il sortit un petit carnet noir. Ce dernier s'ouvrit à la page tant crainte, et Duo faillit tourner de l'œil à la vue des lignes complètements saturée de devoirs.

_boulot…_

Son adrénaline retomba au niveau zéro, il avait perdu une semaine entière, et il n'avait strictement rien fait… La prochaine s'annonçait chargé. Sentant que s'il continuait de réfléchir à son futur emploie du temps, il allait faire syncope, il s'attela avec courage à ranger sa chambre. Le lit fut la première épreuve, la masse grouillante de draps l'attaquait à chaque mouvement, tandis que ses chaussettes lui dressaient un millier de pièges mortels. Et comble du comble, lorsqu'il réussit à faire correctement son lit et qu'il voulut regarder le résultat de cette harassante bataille, son regard ne pouvait bouger d'une grosse bosse.

_Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Agathe ! Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle ? _

A ces mots, la boule s'étendit et se mouva sous les couvertures tel un serpent, très mais très lent. Au bout d'une minute, la jolie tête d'un chat noir avec un cœur neige sur le front bailla de sommeil, dévoilant ses magnifiques petites canines.

_T'abuses ! mais t'abuses ! Je devrais t'interdire de séjour, oui c'est ça je vais t'extrader ! Aller hop à la cuisine pour les trois prochains mois, adieu les coussins et les crevettes ! Non mais espèce de … de … arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas du tout sur moi…. Hé je suis ton maître normalement, tu me dois le respect et …_

Il se tut complètement dégoûté devant sa chatte complètement endormie, mais cette fois sur les couvertures oranges. Elle était vraiment à se fracasser le crâne contre le mur, même la menace de supprimer ses crevettes ne marchait pas.

_Bon au moins, tu vas rester tranquille les dix prochaines heures… c'est déjà ça. _

_Miaouuuuu_

_Vouai, c'est ça, c'est ça, bonne nuit. _

Sans plus s'attarder sur son animal, il continua ses douze travaux, n'omettant pas de se casser la figure sur un caleçon particulièrement vicieux. Malgré cela, une heure plus tard sa chambre était complètement rangée, magnifique, à son image. Il allait s'installer à son bureau quand sa mère cria un :

_Duo ! Tu as de la visite !_

Intrigué, l'adolescent sortit de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers, et quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand il vit une touffe blonde en contrebas.

_Kitty Cat !_

Sans plus se préoccuper des marches, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir dans les bras de son ami.

_Comme je suis trop content de te voir ! T'imagines même pas ! Trop trop bien , on va pouvoir faire plein de trucs ! Mais je croyais que tu partais au Maroc ? _

Quatre fit une petite moue boudeuse, feintant de trouver une réponse adéquate.

_Hum… disons que je préférais passer le reste de mes vacances avec toi, plutôt que passez un séjour de rêve dans un palace 5 étoiles. _

Le natté fut tout ému devant le comportement de son compagnon, il resserra l'étreinte et déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue gauche, au plus grand bonheur du jeune arabe. Prenant la main de son meilleur ami, il le força à monter dans sa chambre, remerciant sa mère au passage pour s'être dérangé pour ouvrir la porte. Les deux adolescents coururent en rigolant dans le grand couloir pour finalement débouler dans son petit paradis.

Agathe était complètement paniquée devant les deux mammouths qui avaient perturbé son sommeil sacré, mais réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait de son maître accompagné, elle sauta sur le sol chaud pour filer dans un endroit plus tranquille. Malheureusement, elle ne put éviter les deux caresses successives lors de son passage, une toilette allait s'imposer.

Duo s'installa confortablement dans son sublime pouf, alors que Quatre prenait deux coussins pour se faire un petit nid douillé. Le bois était illuminé par le soleil, et la porte-fenêtre légèrement entrebâillée, laissait échapper un vent chaleureux et bienveillant. Dans un geste commun, tous deux décidèrent d'aller se prélasser sur la grande terrasse. Le cerisier formait une petite bulle de fraîcheur, irradiée par les fils d'or d'une lumière céleste qui à cet instant se faisait enchanteresse.

Quatre déposa avec application les deux coussins, assez proches l'un de l'autre, pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa proie. Quand il releva la tête, ses sourcils de blé se froncèrent légèrement voyant Duo s'installer prés d'une serviette de bain, précautionneusement pliée. Normalement, l'américain se pressait devant le premier siège confortable qui se présentait à lui, mais cette fois-ci, le sol semblait être bien plus attractif que le moelleux.

_C'est quoi cette serviette Duo ? _

L'interpellé, regarda son ami avec un regard surpris ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire cette question. Il baissa la tête et découvrit une serviette de bain bleue ou on pouvait distinguer un grand dauphin sauter hors de l'eau. Un peu de sable restait accroché aux fibres de coton, marque de sa faiblesse.

_Ca ? Rien, pourquoi ? _

_Ben je sais pas, tu t'es directement assis à côté d'elle sans même la toucher. Avec un peu d'imagination, je dirais que t'es tombé raide dingue de ce morceau de tissu. _

Rouge de honte, Duo se releva, insultant son ami d'être aussi con qu'un vieux pervers.

_Non mais t'en a encore comme ça sous la main ? non mais franchement toi !_

Quatre éclata de rire devant la mimique de consternation de son ami. Mais il n'avait pas loupé le malaise qui s'était dégagé du visage cramoisi scrutant avec attention, en ce moment même, le tronc de son arbre. Ne s'y attardant plus, il demanda à Duo de s'installer et comme ce dernier était en faute, il était obligé de s'asseoir sur le coussin qui trônait à côté de lui. Ravi de pouvoir observer les lèvres délicates de son vis à vis, il engagea la conversation :

_Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau ces vacances ?_

_Bouarf, strictement rien, je suis trop deg, tu te rends compte j'ai déjà perdu 6 précieux jours !_

Pour affirmer la tragédie qu'il traversait, il avait levé le bras comme pour se rattraper à une main invisible, un sourire étrange au coin de sa bouche, mélange de détermination et gaieté.

_C'est pas la mort non plus._

_Non mais si, car figure-toi que primo je n'es pas commencé mes devoirs, et qu'en plus mes parents refusent de me payer une nouvelle paire de baskets, tu sais les X 300, ben voilà, alors je suis obligé de bosser tous les aprems de cette sublime semaine qui s'annonce ! Mais bon elles le méritent !_

Le blond sourit à cette réplique, Duo était une véritable pompe à fric, voulant toujours la dernière innovation, et cela arrangeait grandement ses affaires. Son argent de poche s'approchait plus d'un budget de famille modeste que d'une caisse de vacance. Ainsi il pourrait céder avec délice aux caprices de son petit copain. Les yeux dans le vide, il ne remarqua pas le regard suspicieux de l'américain.

_Toi tu prépares un mauvais coup…_

Pris en faute, l'adolescent essaya de cacher sa gêne, mais s'était sans compter sur la perspicacité du président des élèves.

_non non, je pensais juste… à toi entrain de travailler d'arrache pied pour une paire de baskets, je trouvais la situation marrante. _

_Héhéhé, ben écoutes, je les veux et je les aurais alors voilà, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour les mettre à mes petits panards chéris. _

Il parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi durant toute l'après midi, prévoyant de travailler chaque soir ensemble pour avancer rapidement dans leurs devoirs. Ils discutèrent longuement sur les évènements de ces derniers jours, ainsi que le coup d'éclat de la sortie du Lycée. Mais le rangement de chambre avait absorbé une bonne partie de l'énergie du natté qui au fur et à mesure de la conversation se reposa sur la cuisse de son ami pour finalement s'endormir au doux son des oiseaux.

Quatre resta ainsi, admirant le trésor qui se reposait contre sa jambe, sa peau était légèrement bronzée, ce qui faisait ressortir quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez discret. Une mer d'épice et d'or courait sur ce sublime visage, chatouillant les joues rougies par la chaleur. Et toujours ses deux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, charmantes et hypnotisantes à la fois. La main du jeune arabe se posa délicatement sur la frange de l'endormi pour la caresser avec une passion refoulée. Dans un murmure il prononça :

_Si tu savais à quel point tu es désirable… si tu savais…_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Heero regardait avec distraction le petit merle posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, comme si le monde des hommes pouvait lui aussi être réconfortant. Le jeune garçon bougea la main pour pouvoir le caresser, mais dans une poussée l'oiseau disparaissait déjà dans le ciel. Il faisait beau.

Pris d'un petit soupir de déception il referma les vitres et s'installa à son bureau. Il avait déjà terminé la totalité de ses devoirs, et son père était au travail. Comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre son ventre se contracta, le faisant un peu grimacer. Le nouveau traitement lui donnait mal au ventre et des maux de têtes, mais les docteurs avaient certifié que cela disparaîtrait dans les prochaines semaines. Il prit un grand cahier et sortit un crayon à papier. Durant ses longs mois à l'hôpital, il avait pris l'habitude de dessiner pour finalement se créer un petit paradis, un monde qui ne serait rien qu'à lui, un monde sans douleur où seul les oiseaux et la mer l'accompagnait. Depuis, ce rêve avait pris consistance par le biais de ses dessins. Il avait mit sur papier tous les paysages enchanteurs qui lui venait à l'esprit, créant des oiseaux magiques, mi-paon mi-alouette, donnant vie à des dauphins pouvant chanter au clair d'une lune sans ombres.

Le crayon glissa avec douceur sur la surface blanche, se soulevant au rythme régulier d'une danse secrète. Les caresses se firent plus longues, plus soyeuses, ondulant comme une cascade légèrement entraînée par un vent dansant. Puis, les traits s'accélérèrent, passant de la douceur veloutée à des angles stricts et saillants. Les pas se perdirent dans une valse mystique, répandant une brume éparse qui s'accrochait avec espoir à des traits marqués. Puis, la main se leva d'elle-même comme choquée par le travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant le dessin qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait jamais testé ce genre et malgré cela, il ne pouvait que constater son succès. C'était sûrement le plus bel exercice de mémoire qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'alors. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées pour répondre à celui du garçon natté qui lui tendait la main…

**A suivre…**

Tadam , bon j'espère que vous avez remarqué l'écho parce que sinon c'est pas bien du tout et vous serez obligé de toute relire sisisisi mdr

Bon alors pour le concours ° : personne n'a la réponse mdr, heureusement pour vous, vous avez autant de chance que de chapitres.

Et je suis toujours sur le pied de guerre pour répondre à vos reviews qui m'encouragent ! bisous a tous et encore merci de vous investir ! bizzzzzzzz


	7. Chapter 7

**Le poids du silence**

**Disclamer :** les personnages de gundam wing sont la propriété légale de l'SA bandaï.

**Notes** : coucouuuuuuuuuu, pensant fortement à vous, j'ai décidé de ne pas tenir mon serment de vous laisser sans chapitre pendant une semaine ! Alors voilà la suite encore toute mignonne faut que j'arrête moi… Bonne lecture à tous !

Un petit sentier longeait la cote, bien à l'abri des rayons d'un soleil trop harassant et d'un air trop lourd pour permettre au jeune adolescent de se promener comme à son habitude sur la plage en contrebas. Heero avait décidé d'occuper ses journées libres en allant à la colonie de vacance qu'un ami de son père dirigeait. Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'âge de travailler, ils s'étaient arrangés pour le faire accepter comme « attaché spécialisé aux arts ». Ce titre pompeux allait parfaitement au garçon. De cette façon il était rémunéré, même si ce n'était que quelques dizaines d'euros et il pouvait rester avec les enfants durant l'après midi.

Il marchait calmement sous la protection des grands pins, faisant bien attention de ne pas s'essouffler trop rapidement. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal et la fièvre arrivait à grand pas. Pourtant le japonais restait concentré sur son objectif, ne voulant pas céder à nouveau. Il avait toujours été mis à l'écart à cause de ça, et il voulait sincèrement que ça change, même si ce n'était que pour une petite semaine. La poussière se détachait des traînées que laissaient ses chaussures lorsque sa respiration se faisait trop difficile. Les épaules tombantes et la démarche vacillante, Heero continua à avancer, même si son corps hurlait de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Ses jambes se faisaient lourds et la sueur commençait à faire de longues traînées sur son T-shirt blanc. Au bout d'une demi-heure de pénitence douloureuse, il réussit à atteindre une petite fontaine.

Elle prenait source dans la roche aigrie par le temps et déversait son précieux flux dans un petit bac de pierre gris. Un banc était installé à ses côtés, marqué par les intempéries, son fer était rouillé et sa peinture blanche partait en lambeaux, malgré cela, il se faisait accueillant et semblait attendre un promeneur égaré. Heero s'assit avec prudence ne sachant pas si ce dernier pouvait soutenir son poids. Le banc résista et permit au garçon de se désaltérer. Le contact de l'eau redonna vie à la peau tandis qu'elle effaçait peu à peu les maux du jeune adolescent. Soupirant d'aise, Heero scruta les alentours. Le sentier continuait ainsi jusqu'à une grande falaise où se trouvait la colonie. Au-dessus de lui se dressaient un mur de rochés, tandis que le panorama délivrait toute la splendeur d'un monde imaginé. La mer se faisait lisse et calme, laissant aller paisiblement de petits nuages blancs. On avait saupoudré cette immensité d'une cuillère d'argent se déversant sublimement jusqu'à l'horizon. L'ombre que déversait la coquille d'arbustes filtrait une fine pluie d'or, préservant le garçon de la chaleur. La petite fontaine quant à elle répandait un léger brouillard parsemé de milliers de dimanches se révélant au touché d'un rayon céleste. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Heero ferma ses paupières déjà lourdes et s'allongea pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Duo en était à son premier jour de travail et il en avait déjà marre. Des fois il se demandait vraiment si ces baskets en valait la peine. Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'il préparait des gamelles de frites, variant avec la cuisson de plusieurs dizaines de steaks. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Deux étudiants étaient dans la même galère, sous les ordres tyranniques d'un chef cuistot dépassant la soixantaine. Il se surprenait à rêver d'une quinte de toux ou d'une extinction de voie pour cet odieux personnage, mais jamais rien ne venait, c'était à s'en rendre chèvre. Il venait de terminer les trois cents gâteaux à la meringue que déjà on l'appelait pour découper le fromage. Comme s'ils pouvaient pas se le couper eux même ! C'est parce ce qu'on à 7 ans qu'on s'est pas se servir d'un couteau bon sang ! Mais non, les ordres étaient les ordres. Et contrairement à d'habitude, Duo se gardait bien de faire un quelconque commentaire sur les directives du vieil homme. Il avait un espèce de regard pervers et frustré, celui qu'on essaye d'évité en changeant précipitamment de trottoir. Et comble du pire, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui montrer comment on devait manier un fouet pour faire monter la crème, permettant ainsi une expertise terrifiante de trois points noirs aussi gros que des bulbes de tulipe. Comme s'il ne savait pas cuisiner ! bon d'accord, il n'était pas un excellent chef, mais il savait se débrouiller, enfin assez pour savoir comment faire monter cette satané crème. Essayant de garder son calme légendaire, il se complaisait à couper très mais très rapidement les carottes à la façon arme de destruction massive. Pourquoi les cuisines, mais pourquoi ? Après la préparation du repas venait le service, et bien sur il en faisait partie pour parfaire le tout. A qu'il était digne dans son grand tablier blanc parsemé d'huile et de sauces ! Soufflant à s'en crever les poumons il monta les grand escalier extérieur pour rejoindre la salle à mangeailles, les bras chargés de serviettes. Et là ce fut l'apothéose, la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce colossale où plus de trois cents enfants couraient partout, hurlant, sautant, se battant entre eux pour une fourchette plus droite que les autres.

Oh putain…

Il fallut que le second serveur arrive dernière lui pour le pousser en avant, tellement son désespoir était grand. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait préparé tant de repas. Une demi heure plus tard, il relativisait déjà sa bataille avec les draps, comme quoi, tout était relatif… A la fin du service, il ressemblait plus à un fromage blanc qu'à un humain tellement les bambins avaient abusés de la farine qu'il avait naïvement accordé à un groupe d'atelier. S'accrochant à l'image de ses chaussures qui se faisaient de plus en plus précieuses, il commença à enlever les assiettes. Malgré cette épreuve, il était heureux d'avoir tenu une matinée entière dans cet enfer de cuistots. Quand la plonge fut complètement terminée, il était bien trois heures de l'après midi, mais la journée était à présent totalement terminé ! Enfin jusqu'à demain, bien entendu… Duo fit un grand au revoir à ses deux camarades de guerre et courut rapidement jusqu'aux vestiaires. Heureusement pour lui que Quatre avait prévu le coup, l'obligeant à prendre des affaires de rechanges. Il le remerciant intérieurement et se déshabilla rapidement pour passer un moment sous une douche bien fraîche. Il entra dans la petite cabine et activa les jets, la différence de température le fit crier, mais rapidement son corps s'appliquait à passer et à repasser sous la cascade gelée. L'eau coulait avec force sur ses épaules, imbibant rapidement la masse de cheveux caramel. Un long rituel commença, frottant et massant les fils de soie, les faisant mousser pour finalement les rincer longuement. Avoir une telle chevelure demandait des sacrifices, de temps et d'argent, mais pour l'adolescent, tout cela valait bien une telle natte. C'est elle qui faisait de lui l'un des mecs les plus connus de la ville, personne ne pouvait oublier un tel détail et cela lui servait à merveille. Mais d'un point de vue totalement désintéressé, il adorait vraiment avoir les cheveux longs, lorsqu'on les filait, irrémédiablement, des sensations d'apaisement et de douceur lui réchauffait la nuque. C'était vraiment agréable, et puis la minette avait toujours un jouet sous la main. A cette pensée, l'adolescent sourit, il se rappelait encore lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle s'entraînait à chasser sur ses pauvres petits cheveux d'amour. Voyant que le temps défilait à grands pas, il se dépêcha ne prenant pas le temps de s'essuyer. De toute façon vue la température, ce n'était vraiment pas un problème.

Duo, tout en nouant avec agilité ses cheveux en une sublime natte, quitta le centre de vacance d'un pas léger. Les enfants jouaient au ballon prisonnier, riant comme des fous. Une petite pensée lui revint, lui et son frère jouant à ce jeu, forgeant la légende du Trio infernal avec Trowa. Il ne perdait pas espoir que cette époque renaisse, mais pour le moment les choses avaient évolué, trop rapidement peut être..

Le soleil brillait fort dans un ciel de plomb et malgré l'eau de la douche, la chaleur reprenait ses droits sur l'américain. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour démotiver un Maxwell ! D'un geste sûr il enleva son T-shirt et l'enroula autour de sa taille, et s'appliqua une bonne couche de crème. Quatre était vraiment un ange, bien qu'il détestait l'odeur qui s'y apparentait. La marche se faisait de plus en plus difficile et malgré les protections, il pouvait sentir le regard carnassier de l'astre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un dilemme se posa à lui, le chemin se séparait en deux sentiers. L'un allait directement à la ville sans pas la moindre petite zone d'ombre, l'autre longeait la côte lui faisant faire un énorme détour, mais avait le bon point d'être orné d'une multitude de pins. Il allait s'engager sur le chemin le plus direct quand il vit entre deux caillasses un petit squelette d'oiseau. Beaucoup de gens auraient été ignorant de ce signe du destin, mais pas Duo. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ça lorsqu'il aurait franchi ce col.

C'est ainsi qu'il se détourna pour se diriger presque en courant vers l'arbre le plus proche. C'est durant ce cours effort qu'il comprit que se précipiter n'était toujours pas une bonne idée. Lui qui jusque la n'avait pas transpiré, trop assailli par la canicule, il pouvait à présent sentir le feu lui rongeait le joues et le désert envahir sa gorge brûlante. Même lorsque le manteau protecteur recouvrit l'adolescent, ce dernier était harassé par la température et suffoquait presque pour reprendre sa respiration.

L'américain tourna un petit moment autour d'un poteau invisible pour récupérer et finalement remarqua qu'il était dans une petite avancée où une petite fontaine se cachait discrètement. N'y tenant plus il s'approcha et goûta longuement le touché bienfaiteur de l'eau sur sa peau assoiffée. Il ne manqua pas au passage de se désaltérer, et de mouiller une fois de plus ses cheveux pour conserver une source de fraîcheur. Une fois tout cela réalisé, il bascula sur le côté pour s'appuyer contre le banc piteux qui tenait encore debout à côté d'elle, reposant sa tête contre le bois. Un petit somme ne ferait pas de mal vu le temps qu'il faisait.C'est avec un léger sourire que Duo s'assoupit distraitement dans le bleu d'un ciel parfait, sans même réaliser que son oreiller était un bras d'ivoire, frissonnant inconsciemment sous la caresse des longs cheveux qui filaient dans les airs au gré d'une légère brise. Un doux repos s'imposa de lui-même, au bruit d'une mer calme et d'une fontaine ravie d'un peu de compagnie. Les deux garçons bougèrent à l'unisson pour se former un petit abri de sommeil. Le brun avait glissé doucement son autre bras autour du cou fin qui s'offrait à lui, ramenant un peu ses jambes pour créer une barrière de protection au natté. Ce dernier, sentant un changement de position avait pivoté pour faire reposer ses bras au creux d'un ventre chaud et avait tourné un peu plus la tête pour mieux s'échouer sur une douce mer de nacre parsemée de fils d'or.

**A suivre…**

TT que c'est beau ! Bouhhhhh Oo, non mais c'est bon je résiste à mes idées complètement niaises. Si vous le cœur vous en dit ( il vous le dit) laissez-moi un petit commentaire !

Bisousssssssss

Bon en fait je viens de relire le chapitre et il est trop mal écrit, je suis désoléeeeeeee TT, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois juré : Bon je retourne réviser bisounours


	8. Chapter 8

**Le poids du silence.**

**Disclamer** : les personnages de gundam wing sont la propriété exclusive de bandaï.

**Notes **: dsl pour le retard ! TT, mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment tourner cet événement, bon vous aller me tuer huhuhu, mais c'est pas grave, bonne lecture !

Une légère brise fit tressaillir le garçon. L'air s'était un peu refroidi, le poussant à toujours se calfeutrer un peu plus contre la source de chaleur qui était emprisonnée dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, son nez se faufila dans une masse soyeuse et chaude. Sans pourvoir résister, il se perdit dans un sommeil léger, parfumé d'une odeur suave et terriblement humaine. Il continua inconsciemment son exploration, allant toujours plus profondément dans ce monde, pour finalement rencontrer une surface aussi douce que le velours, brûlante de vigueur et presque aussi onctueuse que la crème, tout en restant ferme et souple à la fois. L'odeur se fit plus présente, devenant à chaque inspiration un paysage nouveau, toujours un peu plus joyeux et plus humain. Tellement, humain… C'est à cet instant qu'il ouvrit péniblement les paupières, pour ne voir qu'une cascade d'or sur une roche de safran, provoquée par un soleil mourant. Passé ce moment, les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent, s'apercevant qu'il enlaçait possessivement un adolescent, comme un enfant avec sa peluche.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Duo était plongé dans un rêve assez étrange, il était englouti par un immonde marais répandant son touché mortel sur tout son corps. Seul son cou et ses bras étaient protégés car encore hors d'atteinte de la matière glaciale. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille apparue, immaculée. Deux ailes colossales la soutenaient au-dessus du marais, et une robe lilas recouvrait ses formes inexistantes. Elle semblait très jeune… si fragile… Mais au lieu de passer son chemin, elle s'approcha lentement, lui accordant un sourire si radieux qu'il semblait être fait d'une empreinte divine. Un simple sourire… un vrai sourire…

Elle encercla tendrement ses deux bras autour de son cou, s'enfonçant-elle aussi dans la mer gluante. Puis, doucement, elle le souleva, lui faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité, il pouvait se sentir si léger, si libre… Mais le rêve se disloqua rapidement, pour lui donner la vision d'un océan paisible sous les rayons épicés d'un coucher de soleil. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua une chose assez étrange, la chaleur ne s'était pas envolée, mais restait bien encrée sur son cou. Et ce bras qui reposait silencieusement contre son torse, provocant de légers frissons à chaque respiration, ne semblait pas être une bride de son imagination. Et surtout cette impression d'être en contact avec des lèvres…

Par réflexe, il leva son bras droit et le fit tâter sa nuque, mais au lieu de trouver le vide, il percuta légèrement une autre tête. Un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre, et un mouvement brusque dispersa les derniers éclats de cette rencontre entre deux corps.

Le reste se déroula très rapidement, Duo se releva précipitamment, retrouvant toutes ses facultés, tandis que l'inconnu s'était redressé pour mettre une distance entre lui et l'adolescent. Sans perdre une seconde, le natté se retourna, prêt à toute éventualité, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mais ses yeux lui firent voir la dernière chose dont il pouvait légitiment s'attendre. Complètement déboussolé, il ne put que dire d'un air surpris :

_Hee… Heero ?_

Le garçon lui faisant face réagit à ce nom, relevant la tête comme pour vérifier s'il ne se trompait pas de personne. Tous deux restèrent interdit pendant quelques secondes avant que Duo ne reprenne d'un ton embarrassé.

_Mais hé Mec, qu'est ce que tu foutais là ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi tu me tenais dans tes bras ?_

Heero, se leva, le visage complètement neutre, au contraire du pauvre natté qui avait encore des retours de sueurs froides dans le dos.

_Je dormais. _

_heu, mais … attend, pourquoi tu t'es couché sur moi ? _

_Quand je me suis endormis j'étais seul. _

Son ton était étonnement froid et distant, il semblait plus dégoûté par cet épisode qu'autre chose. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Duo se retrancha derrière ses dernières défenses.

_C'est ça casses toi pédale ! Non mais attend, tu me prends pour un con ! Putain j'hallucine ! En plus d'être un pisseux t'es un pd !_

Joignant ses gestes à ses paroles, il recula d'un pas, vociférant presque. Puis dans une dernière impulsion il se mit à courir aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le lui permettre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fuyait mais il fuyait, et le plus rapidement possible. Ce visage mortellement froid teinté d'un air répulsé l'avait profondément brisé. Oui, il aimait les garçons, mais pourquoi une telle réaction ! Lorsque son regard avait croisé le métal glacial qui parcourait le bleu profond du garçon, il s'était senti si minable, si méprisable… Non ! Il n'était pas quelqu'un de répugnant ! Pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'aimer ne se limitait pas au simple fait de procréer ! Ses yeux s'embuèrent sous les larmes qui dévalaient avec rage ses joues meurtries. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, essayant de toujours mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et le brun. C'est quand il aperçut la ville, qu'il décida de faire une halte, le souffle court et le cœur battant, noyé par la sueur. Rageusement, il passa sa main pour effacer les preuves de sa faiblesse, mais au lieu de se tarir, elle se transforma en une douleur lancinante. Les larmes refirent surface, l'obligeant à mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour hurler son horreur de lui-même. Il resta longtemps ainsi, prostré sur lui-même, déversant sa rage contre toute cette humanité qui ne le comprendrait jamais.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Quand il vit que l'adolescent qu'il enserrait n'était autre que Duo Maxwell, Heero ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Le seul être qui pouvait faire de sa vie un véritable enfer d'un simple geste venait d'avoir sa plus belle raison de mettre à mort sa victime. Une peur violente le frappa, il ne voulait pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois. Le natté l'appela, le sortant de ses sombres pensées et commença à l'interroger. Sans attendre, il se concentra pour garder un visage insondable afin de ne pas exprimer une quelconque faiblesse et répondit de manière concise à son futur bourreau.

Soudain, il put voir un changement significatif dans le comportement de son vis à vis. Ce dernier devint soudainement violent et agressif, comme une bête prise au piège.

_C'est ça casses toi pédale ! Non mais attend, tu me prends pour un con ! Putain j'hallucine ! En plus d'être un pisseux t'es un pd !_

A cette phrase, Heero arrêta de respirer. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Lui qui ne trouvait aucun avantage aux hommes, non mais comment pouvait-il dire... Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour créer une situation où il serait obligatoirement perçu comme un monstre. Il ne put répliquer que déjà le Terminal courait à bâtons rompus vers la ville.

Une grande fatigue s'empara de lui, l'obligeant à se rasseoir sur le vieux banc. Tout en regardant le paysage, il passa placidement sa main sur son front et la fit glisser le long de sa chevelure pour remettre ses mèches en ordre. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son père veuille bien déménager une nouvelle fois. Quand le soleil fut complètement engloutit par les flots, il se remit à marcher, le dos légèrement courbé sous le poids de cette journée. Il n'était même pas aller voir les enfants et avait foutu en l'air une nouvelle année. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches, tandis que son ventre recommençait à lui faire mal. La prochaine fois, il prendrait le bus, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses capacités, comme tout ce qui pouvait être si anodin pour les autres. Le chemin fut long, comme à son habitude, il était obligé de faire plusieurs poses, le ralentissant toujours un peu plus. Et pour cerise sur le gâteau, il n'y avait pas d'éclairage sur cette partie du littoral… Il s'arrêta brutalement, tendant un peu l'oreille, il connaissait cette voix.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le soleil venait de perdre contre les ténèbres, le noir avait pris possession des lieux sous le regard vide d'une lune naissante. Les larmes de Duo s'étaient taries, mais sa tristesse ne le quittait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment, enfin si, il ne voulait surtout pas que l'autre imagine quoique se soit sur son compte. Mais c'était surtout cette expression hautaine qui avait traversé le visage du seconde lorsqu'il lui avait posé ses questions, comme s'il avait deviné… comme s'il possédait la carte pouvant tout lui faire perdre en un pli.

_Putain.. fais chier…_

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment concernant cela, il décida d'appeler la maison afin de se faire rapidement évacuer de cet endroit de malheur. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait dû laisser trois messages sur les différents répondeurs. C'est à cet instant que son portable sonna, c'était Quatre…

_Allo ? _

La voix de son ami était quelque peu modifiée par le récepteur, mais on pouvait sentir un certain reproche dans sa voix.

_Ben alors ? Ca fait depuis une demi-heure que je suis planté devant chez toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me dis pas que t'es sorti_.

Son mécontentement n'eut qu'un grand éclat de rire en guise d'excuse. Toute la joie de vivre du nattée était revenue au grand galop à la phrase de l'arabe. D'un air faussement sérieux il répondit :

_Et ben voyez-vous monsieur, je suis pris entre un rendez-vous avec le Premier ministre du japon et le président du club de foot, je croyais que mon secrétaire vous avez contacté… je suis déçu ! Tiens, je vais le virer !_

_Duo… non mais franchement ou t'es ? Je me gèle devant chez toi. _

_Sur la côte. A un ou deux kilomètres de la banlieue. _

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la bas ?_

_Pouah m'en parle pas ! je te raconterai plus tard, je rentre le plus …_

_Non, non ! Je viens tout de suite ! Rachid est toujours garé devant chez toi. Guide-moi, et je serais là pour te sauver des monstres aquatiques !_

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que les ténèbres soient déchirées par les deux phares d'une impressionnante voiture. Et bientôt, il put apercevoir le blond armé d'une lampe torche. Ils rirent de la situation, imitant un Roméo qui s'était planté de route et que sa Juliette devait absolument récupérer pour faire la scène du balcon. Puis, Duo attrapa la main de son ange gardien pour lui intimer de rentrer, pris d'une bouffée de gratitude.

_Il nous reste encore à affronter un problème de math_ !

Quatre fut très surpris par un tel comportement mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre après tout. Il resserra l'emprise sur la main fine, sentant le feu monter en lui. Dieu, qu'il avait la peau douce.

_Quatre ? _

_Oui ? _

Dans un souffle presque inaudible, le natté dit d'un ton tranquille et rassuré.

_Merci d'être toujours là pour moi._

_Il en sera ainsi pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre._

L'américain fut un peu surpris de cette étrange déclaration et demanda en retour.

_Pourquoi ?_

pas pourquoi, mais pour qui.

Un peu amusé et ne réfléchissant pas du tout au piège qui se refermait sur lui, il se prit au jeu.

_Alors Pour qui ?_

_Pour toi, juste pour toi…_

Il ne put relever la réponse que déjà ils devaient se séparer pour entrer à l'arrière de la Limousine. Mais, ce qu'il avait vu à cet instant c'était le sourire si éclatant du blond, comme celui de l'ange de son rêve…

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

La voiture démarra, laissant le jeune garçon au milieu de l'obscurité. Il se sentait si lasse, Duo avait toujours un ami sur qui compter, contrairement à lui qui devait essayer de se débrouiller toujours par lui même. Réellement fatigué de tout ça, il appela son père pour qu'il le récupère, le regard perdu sur le reflet nacré d'une lune trop jeune pour pouvoir illuminé le ciel, dans une mer trop sombre pour être simplement belle…

**A suivre**…

Me tapez passssssssssssssssssssssssssss, mais passez votre rage sanguinaire en de violentes reviews mdr

**Pour le concours,** personne n'a encore trouvé, mais sachez que c'est vraiment pas une obligation par ce que je ne vais pas laisser des indices à tous les chapitres, c'est juste si d'un seul coup vous avez l'impression de connaître la réponse que vous pouvez me faire partager votre point de vue. Bon vous l'avez remarqué c'est pas facile ! donc bon c'est pas très grave mdr ( mais bon le gagnant remporte toujours le prix mdr)


	9. Chapter 9

**Le poids du silence.**

**Disclamer** : les personnages de gundam wing sont la propriété exclusive de bandaï.

**Notes **: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! me revoilaaaaaaaaa mdr ( prépare son bouclier contre les légumes en tout genre) oui bon je sais je suis a la bourre de…. Heu…. On oublie ?° donc en tout cas pour me faire pardonner voila un nouveau chapitre ! huhuhu bonne lecture a tous !!!!!!

Heero était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Des larmes cruelles lui brûlaient le visage sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait mal, simplement mal, il était seul, tellement seul… Il ferma les paupières une nouvelle fois, faisant se déverser un flot cristallin sur l'albâtre de sa peau. Pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui... ? Il se savait dégoûtant, répugnant, mais pourquoi personne n'avait pitié de lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé… il se sentait si faible, c'est comme si la mort se jouait de lui, le faisant souffrir un jour de plus, alors pourquoi continuer ? Ce serait tellement simple de mourir, une lame de rasoir échouée sur ses poignets squelettiques. Il en avait marre de faire semblant d'être heureux pour tenir une journée de plus.

Perdu dans son désespoir, il n'avait pas réalisé que sa porte s'était entrouverte, laissant un fin rayon de lumière courir sur le bleu de sa moquette. Son père se tenait debout, complètement anéanti de voir son fils pleurer à nouveau.

_ Heero…_

A cet unique mot, l'adolescent se retourna vivement, le regard noyé sous le poids de la peine.

_ Pa..pa.. je .. je_…

Sans pourvoir terminer ses paroles, il se jeta au cou de son père, déversant toute cette peine mortelle. Il put enfin sentir le contact réconfortant et tellement douloureux de son dernier rempart contre cette nuit si noire.

_ Papa, j'en peux plus… j'en peux plus , je voudrais rejoindre maman,je voudrais tellement aller au ciel, mourir enfin…. Papa…._

Au milieu de cette litanie, les sanglots de l'adolescent furent couverts par celui de son protecteur, ils étaient brisés, ne trouvant, à son tour, plus aucune raison de vivre. Il resserra son étreinte sur son trésor terni, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures sans que les larmes ne se tarissent. Puis, le silence retrouva son trône, laissant un père et son enfant complètement perdu au milieu d'une chambre bleue.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La limousine se stoppa devant la maison du natté qui semblait être totalement inhabitée. La portière arrière s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le jeune adolescent.

_Merci kitty cat, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part. _

Le blond, qui restait caché par l'obscurité, sourit timidement à cette réplique.

_Il manquerait plus que je laisse notre président seul au milieu des crabes… Bon va te coucher maintenant, demain tu travailles, donc pas de bêtises_ !

Duo fit un grand sourire à sa mère poule d'ami et partit en direction du portail, tout en faisant de grands au revoir à l'adolescent. La voiture démarra et disparut rapidement au carrefour, le laissant seul au milieu d'une rue déserte. Il sortit son trousseau de clés et entra dans le domaine familial. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, où sa chatonne l'attendait sagement. Celle-ci miaula doucement en guise de bienvenue et reçut une bonne dizaine de caresses et de bisous. Le garçon, se jeta distraitement sur son lit, vite rejoint par un moteur sur pattes qui s'installa confortablement sur son flanc. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se permit de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Il ferma ses paupières et se remémora le visage d'Heero. C'était étrange, ils ne faisaient que se croiser dans des situations de plus en plus embarrassantes. Les premières fois, c'est qui avait l'avantage, mais à présent, ce seconde l'avait vu deux fois en situation de faiblesse. Bien que cela ne soit guère dangereux pour sa réputation, c'était assez désagréable de savoir qu'une personne savait réellement ses faces cachées. Il savait qu'il avait peur des chiens et qu'il était attiré par les hommes… ça ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique. Puis ses réflexions se tournèrent vers le jeune homme en lui-même. Il avait des yeux fins, d'un bleu rarement égalé, sa peau était aussi lisse que le marbre, mais aussi agréable qu'un bon coussin. Il avait de long cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux omoplates, cachant en partie son regard prussien. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, presque invisible… mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à penser à ce genre de trucs ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de toute façon !

_Quelle mauvaise fois… j'ai même pas de genre…._

Il souffla de fatigue et termina sur un :

_ De toute façon, je ne m'intéresse pas aux minables…_

Puis, il s'endormit sous le poids de cette journée harassante.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le soleil vint illuminer la chambre océan, dispersant les dernières traces d'une nuit froide. Comme à son habitude Heero se leva, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller son père qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Une lueur de honte passa fugacement sous les longes mèches agathe. Cela faisait cinq années qu'il n'avait pas eut besoin de la présence de son père pour s'endormir. La nuit était redevenue pour lui le souvenir de cette soirée qui avait changé le cours de son existence, lui faisant perdre sa maman et sa santé. Il déposa ses lèvres gercées sur le front de l'homme, se retenant de ne pas recommencer à pleurer. C'est alors qu'une image lui revint. Celle de sa mère, les yeux voilés par le brouillard de la mort, lui faisant jurer de protéger son père et de continuer de vivre… Sans s'en rendre compte il répéta à haute voix les derniers mots que sa maman lui avait glissé à l'oreille.

_En aimant tout ce qui t'entoure comme s'il s'agissait de moi…_

Une boule se forma dans son ventre, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas, seule une détermination nouvelle prit forme sur son visage. Il avait fait le serment de tenir sa promesse et même s'il devait en mourir il la tiendrait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il aurait dû se ressaisir…

Il descendit directement à la cuisine, cherchant les bols et les tartines. Un quart d'heure plus tard, bien que très fatigué, Heero pouvait regarder son travail avec joie, la table était dressée comme tous les matins, sauf que pour une fois c'était lui qui en était directement responsable. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bouquet de lavande dans les mains et les mit dans un grand vase de cristal. Tout était parfait… Son papa allait être content. Il mangea rapidement, faisant bien attention de prendre ses médicaments et sortit de la maison pour retrouver une Opale sautillant partout à l'apparition de son maître. Il la détacha et se mit à partir en direction du centre. Bien qu'il ne travaillait que l'après midi, il ne voulait pas être pris au piège par la chaleur du soleil une fois de plus. Le duo marchait à une allure lente, imposée par la fatigue bien présente du jeune garçon. Malgré cela, ce dernier semblait rayonner d'une joie encore peu connue, ce qui surprit grandement les passants qui le voyait le plus souvent comme un pauvre hère plutôt qu'en bel adolescent.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ce fut en catastrophe que le natté se précipita dans la salle de bain, il avait encore trop dormi ce qui faisait qu'il était tout simplement en retard d'un bon quart d'heure. Il s'habilla en cinquième vitesse, prit la première chose qu'il pouvait se mettre sous la dent et sortit du garage son vélo. Agathe qui était à la fenêtre, vit une flèche noire passer devant elle alors que Duo pédalait comme un dément pour essayer de récupérer le retard qu'il avait accumulé.

Quand, il se stoppa enfin, il était devant le centre. Délaissant son moyen de transport, il courut à toute allure jusqu'aux cuisines. Avec la plus grande discrétion, il échappa à la vigilance du vieux pervers et s'installa à son poste comme si de rien n'était.

La matinée se passa tout en douceur et malgré le travail colossal que venait d'achever le natté, il ne se sentait pas complètement mort, comparé au jour d'avant. Quand le service fut achevé, il commença à faire la vaisselle, chantonnant un air à la mode. Mais soudain il fut stoppé par une apparition inattendue. Le chien qui l'avait menacé sur la plage venait de passer devant sa fenêtre. Intrigué, il délaissa son travail pour se mettre à la porte afin de suivre du regard l'avancée du molosse. Celui-ci s'installa confortablement sous un arbre, scrutant avec attention les environs. La contemplation de l'adolescent fut rapidement interrompue par les bruits significatifs d'enfants. Il vit débouler une quinzaine de bambins qui se ruèrent presque sur lui tellement leur excitation était présente. Il reconnut sans aucun problème l'animatrice qui arrivait tranquillement derrière eux, par contre sa mâchoire ne réussit pas à rester en place voyant à qui elle parlait. Heero se trouvait encore sur son chemin…

_Nous venons pour l'atelier cuisine, c'est libre_ ? Demanda d'une voix légère la jeune fille.

Duo resta interdit un moment devant l'apparition, ne répondant que très tardivement à cette dernière.

_ Heu non et pas de si tôt… il me reste toute la vaisselle à faire…_

Devant tant de haine, les enfants se décomposèrent, pleurant presque devant tant d'injustice.

_Les enfants ça vous dit de devenir apprenti cuisinier ? _

Le seconde s'était agenouillé à la hauteur des gamins, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. Tous répondirent à l'unisson un grand OUI ! Faisant rire ce dernier.

_Alors il va falloir aider monsieur Maxwell à faire la vaisselle. _

Une grande clameur de joie emporta le oui que tous criaient et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de plonge retroussant leurs petites manches. La monitrice paraissait contente de cette alternative et suivit le mouvement, énonçant les différentes règles de sécurités à appliquer.

Duo quant à lui restait immobile, comme choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque l'autre adolescent franchit le pas de la porte pour aider tout ce petit monde.

La vaisselle fut très vite achevée, laissant la cuisine à la disposition des petits. Heero allait vider une écuelle remplie de farine à l'extérieur, mais se stoppa dans son geste voyant le président devant lui, son vélo à la main. Tout deux se fixèrent un moment et lorsque le jeune garçon décida de continuer son geste comme si de rien n'était, il fut à nouveau arrêter par la voix suave du natté.

_ Tu sais j'ai pas 60 piges. Un simple Duo aurait pu suffire_.

Heero se redressa, n'osant pas regarder le terminal dans les yeux.

_Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. _

Contrairement à la réaction envisagée par ce dernier, aucune remarque acide ne vint, seul un rire enchanteur put se faire entendre. Sans s'arrêter de rigoler le président dit :

_ Non mais comme si m'appeler par mon prénom était une insulte, hahaha…_

Quand il se clama, reprenant un peu d'air dans ses poumons, il continua d'un ton calme et confiant.

_Tu peux m'appeler Duo, et tu peux par la même occasion me tutoyer, c'est plutôt le contraire qui me gêne._

Devant l'attitude honteuse de l'adolescent, il se rapprocha pour lui taper amicalement l'épaule. Mais avant que sa main ne se pose, un grognement significatif se fit entendre. Duo rangea immédiatement celle-ci, reculant aussitôt d'un pas.

_Opale coucher !_

A ces paroles la chienne se plaqua au sol, ne bougeant même plus la truffe.

_Je suis désolé, elle refuse que quelqu'un s'approche trop prés de moi_.

_Ha ok, je ne savais pas, héhéhé_. Répliqua le natté, se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Tout deux restèrent ainsi, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, gênés par la situation. Ce fut Duo qui décoinça la situation en prétextant que ses parents l'attendaient. Ils se dirent au revoir poliment et le jeune garçon put voir le natté disparaître du paysage dans un petit nuage de fumée. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, chacun affichait un sourire rêveur, Heero pour le simple fait que le président des élèves ne semblait plus le prendre pour cible et Duo en ce qu'il s'en était encore bien sortit face au molosse.

Mais est ce que rêveur s'accorde avec ce genre de pensée aussi terre à terre ? C'est à vous de voir…

**A suivre…**

Iria : oui oui je sais je suis impardonnable de vous avoir abandonnée lachement pendant plus de 4 mois c'est vraiment horrible ! mais j'ai des excuses tout d'abord c'était les vacs donc les vacs c'est sacré et donc voila, ensuite ya eut la rentrée et comme je fais double fac ben j'avais vachement de boulot et la je viens de me faire larguer, donc le temps que je m'en remette ben voila donc tadammmmmmmmmm voila un nouveau chapitre assez court j'en conviens, mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a mdr. Donc surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!! c'est ca qui me fait tenir ( héhéhé y a de l'harcèlement dans l'air )

En tout cas merci a tous pour votre soutient et votre engouement à me lire !


	10. Chapter 10

**Le poids du silence.**

**Disclamer** : les personnages de gundam wing sont la propriété exclusive de bandaï.

**Notes **: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! me revoilaaaaaaaaa mdr ( prépare son bouclier contre les pots de fleurs en tout genre). Ouai alors la c'est plus de la bourre à ce niveau là° je suis d'accord, mais c'est qu'en fait je trouve ce chapitre terriblement pourri donc je voulais pas vous le poster, mais comme j'arrive pas à l'amélioré, ben voila… je me résigne… je vous fait lire un truc nul… bon courage les gens

La limousine se gara presque silencieusement devant la maison des Maxwells. Elle ne se distinguait des ténèbres que par les deux puissants phares qui éblouissaient les chats solitaires. La porte arrière s'ouvrit pour laisser place à deux adolescents, le premier était aussi blond que les blés alors que le second possédait une natte sombre. Duo, sans regarder en arrière, glissa les clés dans la serrure. Le bruit significatif du verrou se fit entendre alors que le jeune adolescent se retournait pour dire d'une voix enjouée.

_ Alors prêts pour ce devoir ? _

Le blond parut sensiblement surpris par une telle demande. Lui qui pensait que son ami allait simplement le remercier et le congédier. Il sourit et répondit avec une voie emplie de bonheur :

_ Pas de blem ca va être de la tarte_.

Il fit savoir à Rashid qu'il allait passer le reste de la nuit chez Duo, lui demandant de ne pas l'attendre. Alors que la voiture disparaissait dans la nuit, les deux amis refermèrent sur eux la porte les séparant du monde des hommes.

Ils montèrent avec discrétion jusqu'à la chambre de l'américain, s'assurant bien de ne réveiller la famille, même si d'après ce dernier personne n'était présent ce soir là. Epuisé par la journée passée, Duo s'affala sans plus de cérémonie sut son lit tandis que Quatre prenait position sur le pouf. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment, n'échangeant aucune parole et profitant du calme. Puis Quatre, voyant que le sommeil commençait à gagner son ami, se leva pour se mettre au bureau. Il sortit les documents et commença à lire les différents énoncés. Le natté comprit qu'il ne pourrait éviter les devoirs cette nuit. Il décida donc de mettre lui aussi la main à la pâte et s'installa prés du blond. Deux heures passèrent, non sans gémissements, plaintes en tout genre et insultes pour des profs sadiques et immoraux.

_ Aller on a terminé notre dure besogne_. Termina Quatre tout en rangeant les trois feuilles doubles qui trônaient sur le plateau.

_ Enfinnnnn, j'en voyais plus le bout…._

Un doux silence vint se poser entre les deux protagonistes, les laissant à leurs réflexions. Le jeune arabe essayait de ne pas penser à son voisin mais plus le temps s'écoulait plus son odeur imprégnait son esprit. L'américain quant à lui, faisait tout pour oublier les récents évènements qu'il avait eu avec le seconde. Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par un toussotement de la part du blond.

_ Bon c'est pas tout, mais il va falloir se coucher, je suis complètement mort et t'es pas frais non plus. _

_ oki, aller hop au dodo. _

Duo se leva et s'engouffra dans le couloir pour accéder à la salle de bain tandis que Quatre allait mettre en place son futon. Une demi-heure plus tard tout était prêt. Duo, en boxer noir et Quatre, en pyjama violet made in america, entrèrent respectivement dans leur cocon tout en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que le natté s'enfonce dans un profond sommeil, reconnaissable par une respiration un peu plus forte que d'habitude.

Mais c'était une tout autre affaire pour Quatre, qui, complètement obnubilé par l'odeur des draps n'arrivait même pas à fermer les yeux tellement ses sens étaient stimulées par la présence de l'américain. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre, mais ils avaient peu à peu grandi, augmentant la frustration de ce dernier au point où il n'arrivait même plus à trouver le sommeil. Le fruit de tous ses rêves restait alangui à moins d'un mètre, mais tellement loin de sa peau. Les secondes défilèrent doucement, tels un compte à rebours. Quatre n'arrivait même plus à contrôler son désir, serrant de toutes ses forces ses mains au niveau de son bas ventre. Le désir, cette chose si pernicieuse, si puissante que tous redoutent en ces instants, montait irrémédiablement en lui, gorgeant ses tempes de sang et sa peau de sueur. Et plus la nuit avançait, plus la raison s'effaçait devant l'angoisse et les phantasmes. Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé et la situation empirait, il avait mal à présent, l'excitant encore un peu plus, et sa gorge n'arrivait même plus à effacer ses gémissements de frustrations. Il haletait mais essayait de rester le plus discret possible. Ce n'est que lorsque ses mains commencèrent à bouger d'elles mêmes que Quatre retrouva un minimum de sens logique. S'il continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Presque violemment, il se redressa, reprenant un peu d'air au passage et se leva. Il resta là, forçant le plus possible sur ces mains pour ne pas se libérer immédiatement, les yeux humides. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arriva pas à détourner le regard, et scrutait avec avidité le bel endormi. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se mit sur les genoux, admirant les lèvres de ce dernier. Sa gorge était écrasée par ses émotions et toute trace de salive avait disparut en sa bouche… il avait tellement soif… Mais sa conscience résistait encore, il ne devait rien faire, surtout pas le toucher. Il ne devait rien faire… rien faire…

Sa main droite, tremblante et brillante de sueur se referma sur le drap sombre et le retira doucement. Le corps finement musclé du natté sortit alors doucement des ténèbres et c'est avec la plus grande des précautions que le blond déposa son autre main sur la peau chaude. Ce contact provoqua un frisson chez l'endormi, mais le ne réveilla pas, laissant un Quatre presque tétanisé. Malgré cet avertissement, il ne put stopper ses membres qui maintenant caressaient sans scrupules le ventre de l'américain, ondulant autour du nombril pour finalement glisser jusqu'à la limite du tissu du sous vêtement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule droite, laissant le champ libre à une langue assoiffée. Il avait le goût de la mangue, de la vanille… Il avait envi de lui, là, maintenant. Son bassin bougeait de lui-même contre le bord, provoquant des vagues de plaisir et de douleur. Sa langue se faisait plus pressante, suçant avec force la peau qui devait être à présent rouge, la léchant ensuite comme pour y déposer son empreinte. Des gémissements rauques se faisaient entendre au milieu d'une litanie d'inspirations coupées par cette vague de sentiments nouveaux.

Mais soudain, le corps se retourna sur le côté, maugréant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, faisant tomber l'arabe en avant. C'est à cet instant que tout s'arrêta, Quatre resta pétrifié de peur, priant tous les dieux pour que l'autre ne se réveille pas. Et c'est lorsqu'il réalisa que sa prière avait été exaucée qu'il se glissa à nouveau dans son futon, entièrement couvert de sueur.

Le désir était parti, ne laissant que la honte et l'angoisse de ce qu'il avait osé faire.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La nuit avait été paisible pour le jeune adolescent, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas reposé autant. Son père avait été très touché par son geste et lui avait acheté un nouveau carnet de dessin.

Au petit matin, Heero avait décidé de passer la tondeuse, vivement aidé par Opale qui essayait d'enlever, à coups de museau et de crocs, les pierres gênantes. Mais son traitement qui avait le mérite d'être moins lourd, l'affaiblissait énormément en début et en fin de soirée. Au troisième aller retour, il ne put tourner l'engin, complètement essoufflé et dût s'asseoir pour ne pas suffoquer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire plus d'un quart d'heure d'activité normale sans risquer une crise. Opale, presque apeurée, hésitait à aboyer pour prévenir son père tout en tournant autour de son maître.

Le jeune garçon se releva non sans difficulté et s'appuya doucement sur le guidon de la machine. Il sentait ses poumons le brûler et ses jambes perdre en puissance. Tout s'arrêta quand il sentit le sol le quitter. Deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le bloquèrent doucement contre un torse réconfortant. Un doux sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres respectives et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la maison.

Son père, après l'avoir allongé sur le sofa, alla lui chercher de la ventoline et un grand verre d'eau. Opale, quant à elle, restait couchée à coté de lui, le protégeant contre d'éventuels gêneurs.

_ Papa_ ! Hurla brutalement l'adolescent.

Des pas précipités revinrent en leur direction et c'est un papa complètement angoissé qui franchit la porte du salon. Devant cette tête, Heero ne put se retenir, et ria, se tordant sur le canapé. L'homme comprenant que son fil n'était pas en danger, put à son tour se permettre de rire aux éclats. Ils restaient humains, et le rire était un bon remède. Après quelques toussotements, le jeune garçon continua :

_ Est- ce tu pourrais m'emmener aujourd'hui ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir y aller à pied…_

Son père, resta songeur un moment avant de répondre.

_ Tu sais, si tu te sens fatigué, je préfèrerai que tu restes à la maison. _

_ Non, non, je ne le suis pas, c'est juste une petite crise, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça._

Il lui sourit.

_ D'accord, si tu te sens la force de travailler durant toute cette après midi, je ne crois pas que je vais te forcer à rester enfermer…_

Il ne put continuer que déjà son fils se levait et commençait à préparer ses affaires. Il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il s'était produit depuis hier, mais le changement était radical. Lui qui craignait une rechute, cela n'en était rien, Heero se relevait bien plus fort à chaque coups et maintenant, il irradiait de lui comme un aura de volonté inébranlable. Il semblait ignorer ses faiblesses pour uniquement se concentrer sur ce qui faisait de lui un être si exceptionnel. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à son trésor qui s'affairait à faire son sac.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture sortait du garage, ayant à son bord toute la famille, y compris une Opale complètement surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir rester toute la journée avec son protégé.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le matin fut très court pour le pauvre Duo.

Comme d'habitude, il était en retard. Il ne prit pas la peine de petit déjeuner, ni même de se laver. Il s'habilla à la volée et dit au revoir à un Quatre ayant une tête de déterré et une chatte la gueule ouverte, étendue sur tout le canapé.

Puis, il prit son vélo et essaya de battre son record. C'est fou comme les minutes s'écoulent rapidement quand on est à la bourre et que notre lieu de travail est à plus de six kilomètres. Heureusement, à cette saison, les matins restaient frais, sans perdre plus de temps, il donna encore un peu de vitesse à son engin et tourna à un virage à la façon d'une moto.

C'est avec huit minutes de retard que le jeune homme entra en catastrophe dans le vestiaire. Bien entendu, celui-ci était déserté, obligeant ce dernier à affronter gros pervers. Il se changea rapidement, et entra en scène, prêt à affronter le monstre. Mais à sa grande surprise, la cuisine était vide, totalement et irrémédiablement vide. Le Maxwell, fin stratège, se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte du vieux cochon, et avança donc armé d'une casserole. On ne sait jamais, hein ? Il fouilla sans résultat les trois pièces qui composaient les cuisines et se dit finalement qu'il y avait un problème. Il allait poser son arme meurtrière, quand il vit avec horreur le molosse contre sa jambe. Immédiatement, il hurla de terreur et sauta sur le lavabo, la casserole en avant.

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAA, NONNNN N APPROCHE PAS !!!!!!!_

Pour toute réponse la créature beige, s'assit devant ce dernier, tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour se demander ce qui arrivait à l'humain qui tremblait comme une feuille avec une gamelle vide dans sa main.

Duo était complètement horrifié, pourquoi il fallait qu'il tombe toujours sur cet affreux monstre. C'était ça le plan foireux, le vieux pervers arrive comme sauveur et l'oblige à l'embrassé avec la langue et tout et tout.

_NONNNNN je veux pas, je veux pas n'importe quoi mais pas ça !!!! ok, je ne ferais plus rien de méchant de toute ma vie, j'irai tous les jours à la messe, mais pas çaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!_

Il fut coupé dans son monologue de tragédie grecque par un rire discret mais bien présent. Il releva la tête pour voir un Heero complètement hilare, se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte.

_ HEERO ! Je t'en supplie, enlève cette horreur de ma vue, je vais pas tenir !_

Gentiment, l'asiatique ordonna à son chien de revenir à ses pieds et après une caresse affectueuse, l'animal se décida à sortir de lui-même, comprenant qu'il n'était pas source de réconfort pour l'américain.

Lorsque Opale franchit le pas de la porte, Duo finit pas redescendre de son lavabo, mort de honte. Rouge comme un poivron, il déposa silencieusement la casserole sur la table et finit par affronter le regard du seconde. Heero se tenait le ventre, essayant de ne pas trop rire devant le président.

_ Oui, bon ca va… Je sais ça craint, mais j'ai peur des chiens…_

Son ton était blasé, mais pas énervé, ce qu'il voyait surtout c'était encore une fois le ridicule de la situation.

_ Personne n'est parfait et c'est bien mieux comme ça, non ?_

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme et sérieuse, même si un doux sourire s'affichait toujours sur ses lèvres sèches. Puis, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il doubla le terminal pour aller fouiller dans un petit meuble.

L'américain en fut en tout point stupéfait. D'abord, il n'avait pas haussé le ton de sa voix pour effrayer le seconde, ensuite, il s'était sentit honteux, lui qui restait aux yeux de tous un être parfait. Et pire que tout, le garçon avait réussit à comprendre son malaise et à le faire disparaître avec les mots justes. Il resta figé ainsi et ce n'est que lorsque l'autre repassa devant lui qu'il revint sur terre.

Sans même comprendre pourquoi, il lui attrapa fortement le bras, le stoppant net dans sa retraite. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Duo put y lire de la peur et de la douleur, l'obligeant à libérer Heero de son entrave. Ce dernier, serra son bras sans un bruit, mais au coin de ses yeux perlaient déjà quelques larmes.

Avant que l'américain ne puisse lui venir en aide, Opale était entre eux, les babines retroussées. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge avertissait l'humain de ne pas s'approcher. Déjà, le jeune garçon sortait de la pièce, comme irradié par une douleur insupportable. Il trébucha sur la marche de la porte, s'effondrant dans un nuage de poussière. Immédiatement le chien et son captif se précipitèrent dehors. Heero était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant silencieusement. Sous la pression de ses dents, sa lèvre inférieure avait éclatée et répandait du sang sur son menton. Sans même se préoccuper du chien, Duo saisit le jeune garçon par la taille pour aller chercher de l'aide. Mais dés qu'il le toucha, l'asiatique hurla de douleur.

Opale, elle, courait ventre à terre, sur les graviers, aboyant avec désespoir contre la voiture qui commençait à partir. Voyant qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, elle coupa un virage à travers champ et sauta littéralement contre l'aile de la voiture. Le choc fut terrible, si bien que le conducteur termina sa course presque dans le fossé. Quand, il sortit du véhicule et qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait du chien de son fils, l'homme se précipita à la rencontre de ce dernier. Celui-ci couinait faiblement, n'arrivant pas à se relever. Malgré cela, elle mordait fébrilement la main de son maître et aboyait pour lui faire comprendre que Heero avait mal. Ce dernier comprit le message.

_ Je vais voir Heero, Je vais le voir, mais toi tu fais attention à toi, tu restes en vie Opale. TU RESTES EN VIE ! _

La surprise de cette situation brouillait tout raisonnement logique, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à parler après ces quelques mots. Il sortit du coffre un sac de médicaments et sans le refermer se mit à courir comme un dément en direction du centre aéré. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyre, mais ce n'était pas important, réellement pas important. Il dépassa la foule qui allait à la rencontre de son chien et chercha désespérément son fils, hurlant son prénom à travers tous les bâtiments.

Les moniteurs comprirent rapidement que leur collègue avait un problème et se mirent immédiatement à sa recherche. Deux d'entre eux essayaient futilement de calmer l'homme, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon qu'il avait raccompagné chez lui qu'il s'arrêta brutalement. Duo, lui hurlait des au secours désespérés et quand il trouva enfin cette aide, il hurla un :

_ Il est derrière les cuisines !_

Tous le suivirent avec empressement et quand ils le virent par terre, se tournant et se retournant dans son sang, tous, sauf son père et Duo, firent barrage aux enfants.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il refuse que je le touche, il hurle tout le temps et ça fait depuis deux minutes qu'il perd du sang au niveau du ventre. Je comprend rien ! Je comprend rien ! Il allait bien et là, plus rien…._

Alors qu'il continuait à s'expliquer, perdant totalement ses moyens, le père du jeune garçon composa le numéro de l'hôpital et exposa avec un sang-froid exemplaire le cas de son fils. Une fois cela réalisé, il prit Duo par le bras et le força à s'éloigner tout en demandant au directeur de réclamer de l'aide pour son chien et surtout faire entrer tout le monde dans les bâtiments. Quand tout le monde déserta l'endroit, il s'installa près de son fils, lui déposant la tête au creux de ses jambes et fit pression avec des pansements sur le ventre de ce dernier sens retirer sa chemise. Son fils avait arrêté de crier et ses yeux s'étaient retournés. Avec énormément de courage l'homme se retint de ne pas s'effondrer sur son unique trésor. Cet unique trésor qui avait à nouveau sombrer dans les bras glacés de la mort.

A la fenêtre de la cantine, Duo, regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Non, il ne comprenait pas cet épisode, il n'y avait rien, rien de plus qu'un contact un peu brusque. Et maintenant le SAMU se garait pour l'emmener de toute urgence dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Et les autres qui parlaient d'un chien beige qui s'était brisé la tête sur la voiture de son maître pour lui faire comprendre que son fils était en danger. Il frappa un grand coup sur la table et s'énerva tout seul :

_ Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! C'est quoi tout ce bordel ! Putain je comprends rien ! JE COMPRENDS RIEN ! BORDEL !_

Le vétérinaire arriva trente minutes plus tard.

Et c'est Duo qui accompagna Opale dans sa convalescence. Il s'en foutait sacrément bien s'il s'agissait d'un gros monstre, oui, il s'en foutait, elle au moins avait pu faire quelque chose … Le natté ne put réprimer ses larmes et craqua finalement durant le trajet qui allait dire si Opale et son maître allaient s'en sortir ou simplement mourir à cause de lui…

**A suivre…**

Note : comment plomber l'ambiance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOUARFMOUARF, bon voila je sais c'est vraiment pas un bon chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à le faire… donc je me suis dis, autant le poster et même s'il est pourri au moins tu pourras continuer l'histoire… Alors faites moi partager votre point de vue…Bien ? Pas bien ? Mauvais ? Horrible ? et j'en passe

Et pour le concours, personne n'a encore trouvé, donc je donne un indice, ce n'est pas une maladie au sens littéral du terme ( oui vous allez me tuer mdr)

Bisous a plusssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	11. Chapter 11

**Le poids du silence.**

**Disclamer **: les personnages de gundam wing sont la propriété exclusive de bandaï

**Notes :** avouez… vous me croyiez morte et enterrée…. XD ET BEN NONN !!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH dommageee !^^ Bon ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas top mais bon faut bien que continue avec un an de battement mdr XD, c'est beau les vacances !!!! Bon aller aller je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre… Et comme ca je vais vraiment pouvoir mourir en paix XD ! Bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

Le couloir était vide de toute vie. Le ciel grisâtre semblait s'être immobilisé au travers de la grande baie vitrée, comme pour retenir son souffle. Le monde était en suspend, une parenthèse où les heures s'écoulaient lentement, sans que rien ne se passe. Une parenthèse dans le monde du jeune homme.

Duo était assis sur une chaise, prostré, la tête tombant négligemment au creux de ses mains. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler d'elles mêmes. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 4 heures qu'il n'avait vu personne dans ce couloir. Seul le tic tac incessant de l'horloge, en face de lui, brisait le silence pesant de cet univers antiseptisé. Il sentait sa tête exploser, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit. Tout était si illogique. Et puis pourquoi il était là, à attendre ?

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par la voix sourde de la secrétaire médicale.

_ Monsieur Maxwell, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme releva difficilement la tête, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. D'une voix enraillée il répondit faiblement :

_ Oui…

Il chercha instinctivement la réponse qu'il attendait dans les yeux noisette de son interlocutrice. Mais celle-ci n'affichait aucune émotion particulière.

_ Monsieur Deferson vous attend dans son bureau. C'est la première porte à droite.

Puis, elle partit silencieusement, laissant l'adolescent seul avec la peur et l'angoisse. Soufflant fortement, comme pour se donner du courage, Duo se leva et avança lentement jusqu'à la porte en bois qui lui faisait à présent face. Lorsqu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée, un point douloureux apparut dans son ventre et sa gorge se fit de sable. Tremblant, il appuya fortement et entra soudainement dans la pièce beige.

Un grand bureau en bois noir occupait une bonne partie de la salle. Quelques tableaux étaient pendus aux murs, mais dans l'ensemble la pièce restait sobre et atrocement neutre. Dans un fauteuil en cuir, Monsieur Deferson consultait pensivement quelques dossiers. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune Maxwell entrer, il posa ses lunettes et lui présenta sa main.

_ Bonjour monsieur Maxwell.

_ Bonjour.

Le jeune homme sera la main du vétérinaire, s'y accrochant comme à un radeau. Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler, tellement il redoutait cet instant.

_ Alors ? Comment va Opale ?

Quand les yeux de l'homme se baissèrent et qu'il posa son autre main sur celle de Duo, ce dernier ne put retenir sa détresse, manquant de s'effondrer contre le bureau.

_ Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais la blessure à la tête était bien trop importante pour qu'elle s'en sorte. De plus ses cottes…

Le lycéen ne comprit plus le reste des paroles qui lui étaient adressées. Opale n'avait pas survécue… c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Les larmes redoublèrent et sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir réagir, sous le regard désolé de la secrétaire. Et lorsque le choc fut passé, il demanda à ce qu'on le conduise jusqu'à Opale. Il fut conduit dans un autre couloir et après quelques minutes d'attente, on le fit entrer dans une petite pièce.

Seule une lampe éclairait faiblement, répandant une lumière blafarde sur une table métallique. Opale y reposait de tout son long, le poil incrusté de sang et la tête brisée. Sans un bruit, il traversa les ténèbres pour se caler contre le rebord glacial. Il déglutit difficilement, réfrénant son envie de pleurer. Doucement, comme pour ne pas déranger la chienne, il fit un pas de côté pour arriver au niveau de la tête. Sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal et son menton se crispait nerveusement, prix de son refus de pleurer. Il glissa sa main tremblante sur le cou de la bête, lui offrant une caresse de réconfort. Il répéta ce geste encore et encore , s'agenouillant devant le corps sans vie. Et il lui adressa, dans un souffle, ces quelques mots :

_ Opale… Je… je suis réellement désolé… tout est de ma faute…

Et sous le poids de la pression, il éclata en sanglots, se jetant au cou de l'animal.

_ Pourquoi t'es morte ?! Hein ?! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ?!

Et les mots furent remplacés par des gémissements et des râles. Mais rien ne fit rouvrir les yeux d'automne au plus grand désespoir de Duo.

* * *

La chambre était bercée par le bip régulier de l'aide respiratoire et du radio cardiogramme. Elle était plongée entièrement dans l'obscurité, ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière extérieure. Les seules sources de lumière étaient les petits écrans des machines, peignant les murs d'une couleur verdâtre. Sur un grand lit était allongé un jeune garçon, le teint pâle et le corps immobile. Quelques perfusions lui perçaient le bras au niveau du coude. Heero était entouré de silence et de ténèbres.

Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce, même pas son père. Son état était encore bien trop instable pour que l'on autorise les visites de la famille.

Pourtant, cette dernière était bien présente, attendant le verdict des médecins. Comme à chaque coma, toute la famille venait soutenir son père. Ainsi, une trentaine de personnes se relayait silencieusement pour ne pas laisser le garçon seul face à la mort. Personne ne savait combien de temps cela allait durer, mais tous firent leur possible pour rester le plus longtemps possible, ne voulant pas abandonner un de leur membre.

* * *

Les vacances venaient de se terminer. Duo marchait d'un pas lent, le visage serré. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq jours que l'épisode de la mort tragique d'Opale s'était achevé. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la famille Yui. Ne connaissant pas leur adresse, et sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'annuaire, Duo se retrouvait totalement désarmé. Il avait refusé de voir ses amis et avait quitté précipitamment son travail, ne voulant pas se rendre encore un peu plus coupable. Le seconde devait se trouver dans un hôpital, mais là aussi, impossible de savoir lequel…

Il souffla fortement, comme pour chasser ses idées noires, pressant un peu plus le pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant les grilles de son royaume. Sa cour l'attendait patiemment, Quatre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Trowa, toujours avec un air maussade et Wufei avec son éternel regard de défi. Les autres lui importaient peu.

Il s'approcha d'eux, un sourire faux sur le visage.

_ Hey ! Comment ca va les gens ?

Le ton manquait sérieusement de bonne humeur, mais personne ne lui posa de questions. Tous savaient qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes avec sa famille. Ils ne voulaient donc pas enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

Chacun lui répondit à sa manière et tous le suivirent à l'intérieur, commençant à lui raconter leur vacance.

La journée passa lentement pour le président. Les cours semblaient être encore plus longs que d'habitude. La tête reposant mollement sur sa main, il jouait distraitement avec son stylo. Quatre était son voisin pour les heures de français et ce dernier voyait bien que le comportement de son ami n'était vraiment pas naturel. Normalement, son masque reprenait le dessus dans les heures qui suivaient, mais là, c'était comme s'il n'essayait même pas de cacher son trouble. Mais, il ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Lorsque la cloche libératrice retentit à travers la classe, tous le monde rangea ses affaires pour se ruer dans le couloir. Seul Duo restait assis, le regard pensif. Quatre, qui avait remarqué l'absence de l'américain, rebroussa chemin pour aller le récupérer et avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Mais au moment où il fit demi-tour, la poigne puissante de Wufei l'empêcha de mener son projet à bien.

_ Laisse le, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Ils se regardèrent avec un regard mauvais, mais Quatre céda, sachant qu'il ne pouvait gagner contre son adversaire. Ce dernier n'aura pas hésité à lui tordre le poigné s'il avait voulu continuer à avancer, et cela le jeune homme ne le savait que trop. Il se résigna donc à suivre le mouvement, toujours sous l'œil vigilant du chinois.

Duo avait les yeux posés sur le ciel nuageux, le regard vide et perdu. Il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, se laissant aller à la mélancolie. Ses pensées étaient confuses et focalisées sur Heero. Il se devait de lui annoncer la mort de son chien… Non… c'était surtout pour s'excuser … Non…Non. NON !

La table se renversa dans un vacarme assourdissant, sous les coups du président.

_ Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! MERDE !!!!!!

Il se leva avec violence, faisant les cent pas dans la salle. Il devait trouver un moyen, il devait faire quelque chose.

Et brutalement il se stoppa, écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

_ Mais oui… non mais je suis vraiment trop con…

Il sortit de la classe et se mit à courir afin de sortir le plus rapidement possible du bâtiment A, pour rejoindre les bureaux de l'administration.

Sans aucune douceur, il força la file d'attente pour directement entrer dans la salle des archives sous le regard médusé des secrétaires. Lorsqu'il trouva le casier des inscriptions, il passa rapidement en revue les différentes catégories tout en marmonnant :

_ Seconde… seconde… raaa je sais pas sa classe…. Bon Yu… Yu… pas ca…

Son index faisait défiler à une vitesse monstre les fiches de référence.

_ Yu… Yui !!! Yui Heero , Seconde 3 ! N° de dossier 16954!

D'un bond il se précipita vers les étagères et y retira le précieux dossier. Sans prendre la peine de s'assoir, il le consulta rapidement.

_ Yui Heero, élève de gnagnagna… on s'en fou… lieu de résidence… 78 rue des allées ! numéro de téléphone…. Faut que je le prenne au cas où…

Il prit un stylo et écrivit rapidement le numéro sur la paume de sa main tremblante.

Une fois les informations retirées, il remit tout en ordre et quitta le lycée à grandes enjambées, ignorant totalement les injonctions des membres du secrétariat.

Une fois hors d'atteinte, il reprit un rythme plus paisible et appela Wufei sur son portable. Dans ce genre de condition, son plus fidèle soutien était sans aucun doute le chinois.

_Allo ?

Toujours cette voix un peu menaçante…

_ C'est Duo, j'ai un service à te demander.

Un moment de silence…

_ Je t'écoute.

C'était gagné !

_ Je suis devant le Lycée, est ce que tu peux venir me chercher avec ta moto ?

_ Taxi ?

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la clairvoyance de son ami. Toute la pression de ses derniers jours venait de s'écouler en quelques minutes.

_ Oui mon grand ! Et c'est pas à côté !

_ Tu fais chier Maxwell…

_ Ouai… qu'est ce que tu ferais pas sans moi…

Puis il raccrocha tout en s'installant sur un banc, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Tout allait enfin pouvoir s'arranger…

* * *

**A suivre **

TADAMMMM !!!!! XD, bon aller je vous autorise à me tuer mais uniquement contre une review, ouai je fais beaucoup dans le chantage et tout ca !

Petite astuce, plus j'ai de review plus j'ai de rapidité XD ( non non l'an de battement c'est pas pour ca XD). Et j'accepte toutes les critiques et tout ca !

Et pour la maladie d'Heero c'est pas caaaaaaa !!! HAHHAHAHAHAAHA ( ouai j'ai un an de sadisme à rattraper ^^)


End file.
